Friendzone
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: "La Friendzone" la tortura más grande para cualquier enamorado... una tortura que esta lejos de acabar cuando tu mejor amigo en cuestión te ignora completamente ya que prefiere salir con tres idiotas que aparecieron en su vida luego de un rechazo. ¡Debía dar la pelea!, aunque... antes de ello debería librarse de los acosadores que perseguían su trasero.
1. Chapter 1

****¡Hola damas y caballeros de la comunidad de Inazuma! (?), hoy les vengo a mostrar mi fic del año... el mismo nombre da la trama de este, la pareja ya la verán próximamente porque ahora será un TodosxKaze y un TodosxGoenji... así que espero que les guste.

Este cap se lo dedico a Violeta ya que ella es la que siempre me apoya con una locura como esta... Así que Viou~~ espero que te guste como terminó

Quejas y reclamos solo si leen todo y no les saco una risa~

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**  
Desamor, amistad y violación

Oo°oOo°oO

Terminó de tomarse sus pastillas y decidió que luego de bastante tiempo debería ir a estudiar, no podía quedarse en su casa durante el resto de su vida, en realidad sería algo verdaderamente infantil de su parte el solo pensar en ello, no podía dejar de pensar en el rechazo que recibió por parte de su capitán el decirle que le gustaba, lo vio con asco, le apartó con repulsión y con palabras falsas le indicó que él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, ¿Quién se había robado el corazón de Endou?, ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de ello?, siempre estaba a su lado como su gran amigo y nunca lo había visto hablar con alguna persona de una manera un tanto sentimental.

Ahora con diecisiete años debía afrontar las cosas como el hombre que era o debería ser. Tomó su mochila se despidió de su madre y se llevó una botella de Red Bull como desayuno, en la primera hora si bien recordaba tenía examen de historia así que debía estar lo más despierto y preparado posible. Entró a Raimon con un bostezo un tanto repentino, con cada paso que daba para entrar al edificio principal recibía miradas de varios estudiantes que estaban cerca, ¿Qué tenía de raro como para que se le quedaran observando de esa extraña forma?, claro, ¡se había cortado el cabello hasta el hombro!, no es que estuviera loco, era bastante sencillo, quería olvidar todo lo que le recordase a Mamoru y a este le encantaba su cabello largo.

Estaba actuando como un pequeño niño aunque no quisiese hacerlo, aunque intentara pensar y razonar de una manera relativamente madura todo le salía al contrario, porque cuando se despertó quiso mandar todo al demonio al no sentir los rebeldes cabellos cayéndole en la cara. Se sentó en el mismo asiento que tenía cada lunes a primera hora de la mañana, la mirada de los hombres al ver que parecía un poco menos mujer y la negación de las chicas al ver la grave pérdida que tuvieron en el sector capilar de momento todo estaba relativamente normal.

– Te vez mejor con el cabello corto Ichirouta –Murmuro su compañero de atrás, sabía perfectamente quien era así que sin pensarlo volteó su silla y se sentó en frente de este.

– Gracias Goenji –Contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios– me alegra saber que no te quedaste viendo mi cabello durante minutos como lo hace el resto de las personas del salón

– Ya te había visto así –Dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia al asunto– pasaba por la acera en donde está la peluquería o salón de belleza cuando te vi agradecerle a una de las jóvenes… no te saludé porque Yuka me insistió en llevarla a la tienda

– No des excusas Goenji –Puso su mano sobre el hombro de este y se quedó viéndole durante varios segundos– que gran amigo eres

El otro solo sonrió y volteó su cabeza para ver como el viento meneaba levemente las hojas de los árboles, ¿Por qué su destino lo castigaba de esa manera?... nunca supo desde que momento precisamente comenzó a sentir algo más que compañerismo por el ex-velocista pero una vez este sentimiento llegó, nunca se fue… quedó allí, implantado en su corazón y en vez de poderse acercar como un joven que quería ser su novio, el destino lo engañó hasta poder enfrascarlo en la terrible y tan macabra zona a la que todos los enamorados le huyen por temor o respeto… Y allí se encontraba Shuuya… en la denominada Friendzone.

– ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello Ichirouta? –Preguntó fijando de nuevo su vista en aquellos labios tan pequeños y rosados a los que siempre había querido besar… y los que probablemente nunca tocaría, se abofeteó en su interior… estaba demasiado hormonal en esos días.

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me le iba a declarar a Endou? –Shuuya asintió– pues me rechazó y en un intento por olvidarlo me corté el cabello demasiado… mi madre me regañó aunque mi padre se alegró al verme si la coleta

– Sí que eres un idiota –Le dijo negando con su cabeza– nunca deberías dejar que los comentarios hechos por los demás o por alguien que te gusta afectase tu vida

– ¿Y si te digo que me gustaría verte con el cabello liso?... ¿lo harías? –Preguntó con un puchero– ¿Shuuya… lo harías por mí?

– Deja de hacer esa cara tan fea –Respondió evitando ver el rostro de su amigo, ¿cara tan fea?... Kazemaru parecía un mocoso con esa mueca… y se veía precioso– tal vez… mañana… me venga así solo para hacerte sentir mucho mejor

– ¿En serio? –Dudó al ver que este cedió rápidamente.

– Solo deja esa cara… acabó de llegar el profesor y te está mirando bien raro –El peliazul giró su cabeza para los lados y se dio cuenta que Shuuya decía la verdad, carraspeó un poco incómodo bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su profesor, acomodó la silla de la manera que era y se sentó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de él.

– Retomando al tema de la clase –Dijo el viejo profesor abriendo la puerta del salón de clases– recibimos a un estudiante del Instituto Imperial… –Shuuya e Ichirouta cruzaron sus miradas en un segundo, ¿acaso regresaría Sakuma por Kidou?– Su nombre es Fudou Akio

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer… ¿Qué hacía el mohicano en su preparatoria?, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza calva? no habían sabido nada de este desde que había terminado su relación de año y medio con el de las rastas… prácticamente se había perdido del mapa y ahora aparecía allí, al frente suyo, en el mismo salón de clase.

– ¿Junto a quien te quieres sentar Fudou? –Preguntó su maestro amablemente, lo mejor era no molestar al chico, según su expediente aunque tuviera buenas notas su actitud era bastante problemática.

– Al lado de Kazemaru-Kun –Contestó haciéndose en frente de la chica que estaba al lado de su anterior compañero de equipo– discúlpame niña… pero ya escuchaste que quiero hacerme aquí

– Ya lo oíste Megumi –Murmuró su profesor– hazte en otro asiento

– Claro –Dijo la chica y se levantó rápidamente, Goenji se limitó a observar al menor, le daba mala espina que este estuviera aquí… le daba mala espina que estuviera cerca de su amigo.

– Bienvenido Fudou –Akio volteó a mirar a Ichirouta que le sonría alegremente– es bueno saber que estas bien… luego de tu desaparición

– No hables más de eso –Contestó comenzando a escribir en un pequeño papel– no hay de qué preocuparse… ya que he puesto mis ojos en un nuevo objetivo –Y sin decir más le lanzó el papel al moreno y le sonrió al otro– te ves bastaste bien con tu cabello corto

– Gracias…

Shuuya bufó molesto, ¿Qué le ocurría a Akio?, sin pensar más comenzó a desdoblar el pequeño papel para leer lo que le había mandado el otro…

_¿Te quedó gustando la Friendzone querido Shuuya?... si no haces algo yo me quedaré con el premio_

– Maldito –Murmuró botando el papel por la ventana… luego de dos años de lucha… tendría que empezar a quitarse la faceta de amigo… porque él no perdería de nuevo a Kazemaru, no cuando Endou había salido del juego– esto es la guerra

Oo°oOo°oO

Destapó dos latas de cerveza, su querida rutina era sumamente patética si se encontraba solo, en cambio, si tenía a alguien con quien compartir tantas cajas que le había regalado en el bar sería muchísimo mejor, aun no superaba muy bien la ruptura con su novio, había terminado con Yuuto porque este quería sencillamente tener un tiempo para él… ¿tiempo?, se había largado a un viaje por medio año alrededor de todo el mundo, odiaba que este tuviera dinero… y odiaba mucho más que lo dejara tirado seis meses… maldito Kidou.

Estaba esperando a Terumi desde hace más de media hora, era un asexual que se demoraba bastante para salir, no entendía porque se arreglaba solo para bajar un piso, eran vecinos y muchas veces lo había visto en pijama, volvió a mandarle un mensaje a su celular, si no llegaba en menos de cinco no le abriría, aunque probablemente este entraría por la ventana.

Agarró una escoba y comenzó a golpear el techo, Terumi no debería demorarse tanto, bufó molesto y tomó una de las latas para comenzar a tomar, en menos de dos minutos la puerta de su departamento se abrió y entró un rubio con una gran bolsa.

– Traje frituras y mucha nutella –Dijo al sentarse junto al que antes tenía un mohicano– ¿Ahora para que quieres que este aquí?

– Primero, para tomar –Y dicho esto le lanzó una cerveza– segundo, para poder saber con qué idiota terminaría como pareja

– ¿Crees que consiguiéndote a alguien más vas a olvidar que Kidou está de viaje? –Akio negó levemente con su cabeza– ¿Entonces?

– No importa quién sea en realidad, solo necesito olvidarme un rato del idiota con goggles y esa me parece la mejor manera –Respondió empezando a comerse las papas que había encontrado en la bolsa– mis favoritas… BBQ

– Fudou –Murmuró– eso ni siquiera lo hago yo

– Deberías llamar a Shuuya esta noche e invitarlo a cenar… allí se le insinúas y lo tienes en tu cama –El rubio asintió levemente, regalándole una leve sonrisa a su compañero.

– ¿Qué tipo de idiota crees que podría estar contigo? –Preguntó sacando una caja dela bolsa que había llevado al lugar.

– No lo sé –Contestó secamente– si supiera con quien estar no estarías aquí

– Idiota –Bufó molesto, sacó varios papeles y tomó un gran sorbo de la lata– ¿yo? –Preguntó mostrándole una foto suya al castaño.

– Ni lo sueñes –Negó sin dudarlo dos veces– aunque parezcas una chica creo que eres el que dominará en una relación

– Que lindo –Dijo lanzando su foto de nuevo a la caja– ¿Fubuki Shirou?

– ¿Bipolaridad andante? –Terumi guardó la foto.

– He oído que Sakuma está disgustado con el leoncito –Carraspeó al ver la mirada de odio que Akio le había lanzado– ¿Demonio?

– No te he contado lo que pasó con el –Dijo comiendo el resto de papitas que quedaban en él, el asexual tomó un paquete, lo destapó y luego de comerse un muy buen pedazo de nutella Akio decidió proseguir– al día siguiente de él innombrable haberse ido, invité a salir a Strada

– ¿Y qué pasó? –No imaginaba algo peor que habérselo cogido en el baño, pero el rostro del otro le hizo dudar de esto.

– Cuando me le insinué, me agarró el cabello y me dijo que era heterosexual –Negó con su cabeza y comió un poco del delicioso dulce– me abrazó y se fue a coquetearle a una ciega

– ¿A una ciega? –El de orbes jade asintió– no sé cómo se le coquetea a un ciego

– Yo tampoco –Y alzó sus hombros– sin embargo, me quedé un rato más en ese lugar y al cuarto de hora de haberme rechazado salía con la chica cogida de la mano

– Que raro –Murmuro tomando la lata del suelo para luego lanzarla en la canasta de la basura– me da tristeza tu vida

– Es demasiada patética mi existencia sin el otro estratega –Los dos negaron por varios segundos con la cabeza– ¿alguna idea?

– Deberías entrar a Raimon, estarías en el equipo y podrías conquistar a Kazemaru –Fudou lo miró, Terumi se quedó de la misma manera, por casi un minuto se quedaron en esa misma postura.

– ¿Insinúas que debería estancar en la Friendzone al pobre de Shuuya? –Él era una terrible persona, había robado, no mucho ni con su total lucidez pero lo había hecho, pero meterse con el pobre Goenji era algo que no se sentía capaz de hacer, la gran mayoría de los conocidos de este, ignorando al capitán y a Ichirouta se habían dado cuenta de los intentos que el goleador había hecho para ganarse el corazón de su amigo, pero cada uno de estos dio como resultado el terrible resultado de ser su mejor amigo, el chico que lo escuchaba cuando se deprimía por el capitán, el compañero de locuras y bromas al equipo de baseball… el idiota al que probablemente en un futuro querría como a un hermano.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada bastante sonora, uno pensando en la pobre miseria del moreno que siempre le había atraído y el otro con el propósito de enamorar al de largos cabellos en menos de un mes.

– Además tu aspecto está mucho más presentable ahora –El de cabello castaño lo fulminó con su mirada– lo digo porque no estas calvo, ya tienes bastante cabello y te vez mucho mejor así

– ¿Lo dices solo por darme ánimos o porque en serio es mejor así? –El rubio alzó los hombros– ¿sí o no?

– Quien sabe –Respondió hundiendo su mano en el paquete de papas– quien sabe…

Oo°oOo°oO

Negó varias veces con su cabeza, tenía bastante miedo, en definitiva el haber llamado a Shuuya a su casa, aguantarse las preguntas de su hermana y el regaño de su padre por darle el número a sus "compañeros desadaptados del futbol" habían sido los peores veinte minutos de su vida, sin embargo todo era por una razón muy noble y esa razón ya se encontraba golpeando en su puerta. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta, antes de llegar se la quitó y dejó que el cabello le callera en su espalda, dio tres pasos más y de nuevo agarró la liga que tenía en su mano, intentó sonreír y terminó recogiéndose el cabello hacia el lado de su hombro, abrió la puerta, hizo pasar al goleador, se sentaron en uno de sus muebles y empezaron a hablar.

– Lamento si mi hermana te perturbó con esas preguntas indebidas –El rubio suspiró y negó varias veces.

– Supongo que los niños ahora son así… –_Si claro, es una niña… de siete u ocho años que me pregunta sobre la vida sexual de su hermano_ –Shuuya asintió levemente.

– Aunque yo a esa edad no sabía de donde venía un bebé y creía que los bebes nacían de un huevo –El más bajo se quedó viéndolo por varios segundos, se rascó incómodo su cuello– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¡Eso es muy idiota! –Y sin decir más comenzó a carcajearse durante más de un minutos sin interrupción alguna.

Sonrieron levemente y comenzaron a realizar el trabajo que tenían de Filosofía, porque esa era la excusa por la que el goleador del equipo se encontraba en el lujoso y un tanto frívolo departamento en el que vivía su compañero, siendo ya, más de las nueve habían realizado la parte más estresante del proyecto, acababan de cenar y el dios ya sabía de qué manera podría _asechar_ a su compañero.

– ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo Shuuya-kun? –Goenji alzó una de sus cejas al escuchar el tono de voz que este había usado.

– ¿Shuuya-kun? –Preguntó molesto– ¿Estás bien Afuro?

– Últimamente me he sentido solo… ya sabes, necesito un hombre que me satisfaga –Dijo inclinándose hacia delante, estaban en el suelo sentados, era la oportunidad perfecta ya que no había mesa alguna para poder tirársele encima al golpeador.

– Afuro no sigas más… –Espetó con ganas de golpear al otro– estas mal de la cabeza

– Claro que no muñeco, lo que pasa es que estoy mal del corazón –Y Shuuya cerró los ojos, se mordió la lengua e intentó no soltar la carcajada que tenía en la garganta a punto de salir.

– En serio no lo hagas –Murmuró entre cortas risas que no alcanzaba a reprimir, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿acaso creía que Goenji estaba tan necesitado como para hacerlo con él?, Tarado.

– Si no lo quieres hacer a las buenas tendré que obligarte –El moreno negó varias veces hasta que sintió como su cuerpo fue tirado contra una pared, logrando que este se golpeara la cabeza.

– ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? –Preguntó sobándose la zona afectada

– Nada, pero no entiendo por qué no te resignas si estas atrapado en la Friendzone con Ichirouta –Alzó los hombros despreocupado, observándolo con sus robes rojizas afiladas al asecho de su presa.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Alguien en su interior, quizá su cordura le bofeteó varias veces, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de su pobre enfrascamiento con el de cabellos azules, todos sabían de eso menos Kazemaru.

– Que mientras Fudou seduce a tu asexuado amigo, tú te pierdes la oportunidad de tener sexo con un dios –Sonrió nuevamente gateando sensualmente hasta posicionarse sobre él.

– No eres un dios Afuro, solo eres un chico con una gran autoestima -Todo en su mente parecía estar en contra suya, probablemente no sería una mala idea aceptar la idea del andrógino, además, el trasero de este en algún momento de su vida le había parecido provocativo, sin embargo sus ojos solo eran capaces de ver a su mejor amigo.

– Y tú un chico demasiado idiota... –Mustió acercando su boca al cuello del moreno y dio una leve mordida en este– Shuuya sabes que me deseas... ¿lo sabes no es así? –Pregunto repitiendo la acción, lamiendo esta vez un poco más del moreno solo para excitarle.

– En algún momento de mi vida deseé tenerte... pero aunque solo sea el amigo de Ichirouta lo amo solo a el –Sí que era un idiota, un completo idiota que probablemente estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad más grande de su vida solo por serle fiel a alguien que ni era su pareja, sin embargo, su cuerpo era menos racional y ya estaba reaccionando a la mordida que su cuello había tenido.

Chasqueó los dientes indignado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor entre su cuerpo– Por las malas será entonces… ¿Shuuya? ¿Es así? –Le indico tomándolo de la playera y alzarlo un poco– Me canse de ser un chico bueno...

– Terumi deja de actuar como el chico malo –Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque hubiese sido halado por parte de este no se sentía intimidado– tu cabello y apariencia no ayudan mucho con eso

– ¿Chico malo yo? no te confundas, tu eres el chico malo que no quiere cooperar y me hará hacer algo que no quiero –Mustió con diversión robándole un profundo beso con rapidez mientras le impedía alejarse hasta acabar con su oxigeno– Si es por las malas entonces espero tu trasero está preparado golpeador estrella...

– ¿Disculpa? -Preguntó con sus cejas enarcadas debido al asombro, se separó rápidamente del más bajo y negó con su cabeza varias veces- ¿Mi trasero?, debes estar loco Terumi... ¡muy loco!

Se le tiro encima mientras sonreía divertido, cayendo arriba del moreno, casi como si estuvieran en la posición del perrito, el rubio sonrió llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna del peli crema y sometiéndolo con su mano libre– no estoy loco, estoy necesitado...

– Si estas necesitado deshazte de esa sensación con manuela –Tomó la mano libre de Terumi y se la mostro– y si eres zurdo con la otra, pero conmigo no –Sus mejillas se encendieron ante su pensamiento, mal o bien Afuro no lo estaba haciendo mal.

–No me satisface como tu Shuuya~ además te ves adorable asustado, ¿acaso te da miedo perder tu virginidad contigo? prometo que no va a dolerte... mucho –Sonrió con malicia haciendo más presión en su espalda para que Goenji terminara en el piso y su sexy trasero alzado– ¿qué dices? te preparare con cuidado

– Digo que no, no me prepararas ni me harás algo –Contestó secamente, intentando sonar seguro pero sus brazos y piernas estaban temblando levemente, sus nervios estaban de punta– te voy a patear Terumi –Alzó su cabeza intentando buscar la puerta con su mirada, sin embargo, sus esperanzas de huir se esfumaron al ver que esta tenía seguro y las llaves no estaban cerca– idiota

Rio un poco y lamio tres de sus dedos sin dejar de hacer presión- yo te lo pedí por las buenas, te rehusaste, que mal por ti- Mustio diabólicamente, dejando atrás todo rastro de dios que pudiera haber tenido, tomo un pedazo de tela que tenía cerca de su mano, amarrando las muñecas de Shuuya a su espalda con astucia, este definitivamente no escaparía– ¿estás listo? –Pregunto bajando sus pantalones.

Su cabeza estaba en el suelo, se encontraba completamente humillado y aun así el otro tenía el cinismo de preguntarle si estaba listo, claro estaba preparado para ser violado por su amigo de ya varios años- si eres el Afuro que me ha acompañado en mis borracheras y depresiones por Ichirouta no harás esto -El sonido de su cinturón cayendo al suelo le hicieron tragar fuertemente– ¡Terumi no lo hagas!, ¡en serio, no lo hagas!

– Cariño pero si lo intente por las buenas –Comento el rubio irónicamente acariciando las mejillas y rostro del moreno, con una suave expresión, lo volteo un poco para obligarle abrir la boca y escabullir su lengua en esta, aprovechando la distracción para llevar el primer dedo en la entrada del goleador– te prometo que lo disfrutaras –Susurro entre sus labios removiendo el primer digito en su interior.

Un pequeño y no varonil gemido salió de sus labios, ¿acaso ese sonido de mujer había salido de él?, Shuuya Goenji, el mejor goleador del mundo, un sex idol en toda su escuela se encontraba encorvando su espalda al sentir ese intruso en su interior– Me duele –Se quejó– Terumi –mordió su labio inferior.

– Ho~ que adorable –Comento suavemente lamiendo su espalda mientras un segundo y tercer digito ingresaban– eres muy estrecho Shuuya~–Canturreó mas que divertido por las expresiones y sonidos que el moreno dejaba escapar– solo me excitas mas, además el dolor pasara~

– Terumi –Mustió asustado, el dolor era ya soportable y eso le preocupaba, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose a la intromisión y aunque quisiese separarse del cuerpo del mayor le era imposible en su estado.

– Suelta todo el aire que tengas y prepárate porque ya voy a entrar –Se bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, separo con sus pulgares los glúteos del moreno y de una sola estocada entró en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de los nervios de su piel, no se sentía tan mal y eso en realidad era lo que le asustaba, con cada estocaba que sentía en su interior se le escapaban gemidos y lágrimas, se sentía tan impotente en ese estado.

El tiempo seguía pasando y él seguía en ese estado, como un lindo perrito, con su trasero siendo profanado por el que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo, la habitación estaba bastante caliente, su cuerpo le ardía y le gustaba, le encantaba, pero su amor a Ichirouta lo mantenía sumamente preocupado y frustrado sexualmente.

Terminando su fatídica sesión de sexo desenfrenado por más de dos horas, Terumi le abrazó fuertemente y en un susurró le pidió disculpas… salió corriendo en ropa interior hasta su casa, su padre le miró horrorizado, su hermanita le asintió con su cabeza y él… él se fue corriendo hasta su habitación, en donde se encerró por tres días seguidos sin decir nada.

En definitiva su vida era una completa miseria, iba a realizar un trabajo con su bueno amigo Afuro y este lo terminaba violando… ¿Por qué nunca le había hecho a Ichirouta eso?...

Ohh claro, allí estaba la mayor dificultad, le amaba con todo su problemático corazón.

Oo°oOo°oO

Terumi bostezó por tercera vez en el día, no eran más de las diez de la mañana y ya quería irse a su casa, no quería entrenamiento, solo quería hacerse el enfermo para poder largarse a su cama y mirar si conseguía a alguien por la noche para pasar un buen rato; ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente que había tenido con el 10 de Raimon…, en realidad no fue un accidente, fue la mejor noche de semi violación que había tenido en toda su vida, solo recordaba el trasero de Shuuya y una mirada pervertida se asomaba en su rostro… y esos gemidos, ¡no podía sacarlos de su cabeza!, eran tan… maravillosos, sin embargo estaba harto de que este huyera cada vez que se acercaba a más de tres metros, así que por bien común habían decidido borrar esa escena de sus recuerdos, no iban a tirar a la basura dos años de amistad solo porque el rubio fue el activo con el otro. El timbre para el cambio de hora había sonado, no le importaba saltarse ciencias de la vida, ética y ciencias políticas… negó rápidamente con su cabeza y fue en busca de sus compañeros, ni sabía porque lo hacía, seguramente estaban en uno de los tantos edificios de la preparatoria, Fudou intentando ligar al asexual y Shuuya hablando con alguien más, solo, sin esperanzas… perdiendo cada vez más al amor de su vida; ¿a quién iba a engañar?, probablemente estarían en sus casilleros, que por coincidencias del destino estaban al lado del suyo.

– ¡Hey Terumi! –Llamó el castaño llamándole con una de sus manos– ¿y esa aura depresiva?

– Tengo un examen de filosofía a la ultima hora y aun no supero lo que sucedió con el golpeador –Dijo con lentitud– No sé si Shuuya este mejor conmigo, pero en cada uno de los entrenamientos que hemos tenido por poco y me noquea con tantos balonazos… ya le pedí disculpas y siempre me empuja y sale corriendo

– Creí que querías acostarte con el… No sabía que en ese término se encontraba el violar a Shuuya –El mayor palideció– yo te hubiera mandado al hospital por eso

– Lo siento… creí que eso iba a ser la manera en la que iba a olvidar a Ichirouta –Fudou negó con su cabeza varias veces– además… eso es sensual

– Eso no es sensual… eso es ser un idiota, ¿sabes? Deberías preguntarle a Yuuto, él si es sensual –Terumi alzó una de sus cejas– sigue pensando en que eres un violador y olvida lo que he dicho

– Estas peor que yo –Suspiró fuertemente y frotó sus ojos varias veces– no estoy así solo por culpa de Shuuya, algún vecino hizo una fiesta hasta las cinco de la madrugada y no pude dormir mucho, por eso las ojeras y el aura depresiva

– Oh, cielos –Murmuró el menor negando con la cabeza varias veces… ¿alguien haciendo una fiesta un domingo que no era de quincena?, que raro, él había hecho una pequeña reunión con varios conocidos solamente…

– No importa, solo quiero dormir y agarrar mis cuadernos –Contestó alzando sus hombros, abrió su casillero, guardó sus libros y sacó su respectivo cuaderno, todo iba bien, regresaría a su salón e intentaría terminar sus clases sin dormirse.

– ¿Afuro-San? –Esa voz, ese tono meloso y agradable que usaron en su apellido, lo reconocía a la perfección.

– Fubuki –Murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios– ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver!, ¿cómo has estado?

– Bastante bien he de decir –Contestó sonriente– lamento venir a molestarte… pero necesito que me hagas un favor

– Claro que te lo haré Fubuki-kun, ¿recuerdas que somos amigos? –El menor sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Sé que lo que te voy a decir va a sonar raro… pero ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Atsuya? – El rubio asintió– en conclusión, él está vivo y necesito que alguien lo cuide aquí en la preparatoria y también necesito un lugar en donde pueda vivir

– ¿Quieres que sea la niñera de tu hermano? –Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, no solo Shirou desaparecía por un año, también llegaba con varias perforaciones en su cuerpo, un tatuaje en su cadera y con su hermano muerto que en realidad estaba vivo.

– Algo así –Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas– prometo venir a verlos mensualmente y mandarle dinero a mi hermanito, estoy en una banda… no quiero que mi hermano sea un vago que no estudie por estar de gira conmigo

– Idiota –Murmuró chasqueando sus dedos– solo porque has sido un niño tierno y adorable conmigo me quedaré con tu hermano –Shirou sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del más alto– ¿Dónde está Atsuya?

– Debe estarle haciendo _bullying _a alguien –Alzó sus hombros– ya me debo ir, dale un paseo por toda la escuela, él tiene un permiso de no entrar a clases hoy, aprovéchalo

– Como quieras –Contestó un tanto indiferente– ¿es bastante parecido a ti verdad?

– Exacto –Sonrió ampliamente y se marchó sin más.

Suspiró pesadamente, se recostó en la pared y esperó a que el chico llegara, debería prestarle atención a cada una de las personas que pasaban por su lado, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y prefería descansar un poco.

– ¿Eres tu mi niñera? –Alguien le preguntó tocando sus mejillas– porque si tienes pinta de ello, idiota

– ¿Atsuya? –Un pellizco en su brazo le hizo abrir los ojos– sí, eres tú el hermano de Shirou

– ¿Me vas a dar un paseo o qué? –El rubio puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño y comenzaron a caminar.

– Supongo que te debe gustar el soccer… –Fubuki asintió– ¿eres bueno en todas las asignaturas? –Nuevamente el pequeño asintió– ¿En qué año de la preparatoria estas Atsuya-kun?

– En el primero, idiota –Contestó secamente– ¿sabes? Necesito ir al baño

– ¿Diligencia? –El peli anaranjado asintió– vamos al que quede más cerca para darte un recorrido rápido por el lugar

Le era bastante incómodo tratar con alguien menor, en realidad detestaba a cualquier mocoso que pasara por su camino, por mucho se aguantaba a Tachimukai… llegaron rápidamente al lugar que necesitaba el más bajo y entraron

– ¿Vas a entrar también conmigo? –Preguntó con su ceño fruncido– no es necesario, relájate un poco e intenta descansar, porque tu cara está hecha un completo asco –Y sin más entró a uno de estos cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

– Idiota –Murmuró viendo su reflejo en el espejo, agarró su cabello en una coleta alta y se sonrió a sí mismo, eso no podía empeorar ¿verdad?, no quería que su día se pusiera como esas tragedias en donde todo se ponía más gris cuando más pasaba el tiempo, abrió el grifo y posó sus manos bajo este– tengo sueño –Tal vez esas tontas teorías de lavarse su cara con agua fría para quitar la necesidad de dormir nunca le habían parecido eficientes en toda su vida, sin embargo, eso era lo único que tenía al alcance, así que tomó en sus manos bastante agua y la lanzó a su rostro, varias veces hizo esto hasta sentirse menos agotado.

Hace menos de diez minutos estaba hablando con Akio y ahora se había vuelto prácticamente en la niñera del hermano "muerto" de Shirou, que extraño. El más bajo salió del baño y se acercó a los lavabos.

– Eres lindo –Dijo lavándose sus manos lentamente– en algún momento Shirou me comentó que le atrajiste por lo gran amigo que eres

– ¡Vaya! –Exclamó sorprendido– eso nunca lo hubiera pensado… gracias por decirme

– Aunque debes saber una cosa –Con suavidad comenzó a acercarse a Terumi, al estar prácticamente pegado a este le acaricio la mejilla que en el pasillo le había pellizcado– eres mío y de nadie más, ni se re ocurra estar con alguien más –El intento de dios parpadeó varias veces, sin embargo cuando sintió los delicados labios de Fubuki no pudo quitárselo de encima, al contrario, lo agarró de la cintura y decidió seguirle el juego al menor, no le importaba que lo acababa de conocer porque ahora viviría con él– Iré a clases Terumi… te esperaré en la salida

Y se fue sin más, Afuro Terumi, uno de los sex idols de la escuela por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado parado sin decir más, aquel mocoso lo había paralizado por completo y sin saberlo el rubio había comenzado a clavar su propia tumba, aquel adolescente de cabellos extraños entraría a su vida y no saldría jamás.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Nos leeremos pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

¡He vuelto! -nadie le hace caso- ;3; Muchas gracias a todas o todos (?) por sus review y favs~ espero que les guste este capitulo... y bueno desde el cap cuatro intentaré no jugar con la hombría de Shuuya**  
**

Cualquier amenaza y tomatazo serán bien aceptados XD

* * *

**Capítulo Dos  
**En un rincón

Oo°oOo°oO

Le habían obligado a salir un sábado, ¿el que podía hacer un sábado?, le encantaba quedarse hasta tarde en su cama viendo anime o leyendo cualquier libro que se hubiera llevado de la biblioteca, aunque para muchos el "dios del sexo" fuera un símbolo de fiestas y prácticamente la rencarnación de Afrodita en la tierra, casi nadie conocía el Afuro delicado y de casa, aquel que prefería beber chocolate caliente antes de un buen vaso de berneys o cualquier otro licor que le ofreciesen, ese ser humano que Atsuya tarde o temprano descubriría y lograría enamorarlo más.

Sin embargo, ¿hay una explicación lógica para enamorarse de alguien con solo verle a los ojos?, ¿Quién definía lo que era amor o admiración de la belleza?, ¿acaso él se había fijado solo en la apariencia del que probablemente se volvería su mentor mientras estuviera en Inazuma?... no podía sacarse esas extrañas preguntas de su cabeza y esa era la verdadera razón por la cual había amenazado a Afuro para salir.

Luego de caminar por un muy buen rato, el de cabellos largos negó con su cabeza y decidió soltar la pregunta que tenía rondándole en su mente desde que puso un pie fuera de su departamento.

– ¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado? –Pregunto el de cabellos largos tocando el objeto que se encontraba en su cuello, no solo lo obligaba a salir además de esa tortura comenzó a ponerle cosas raras que él se había quitado antes de salir– cada persona que pasa a mi lado me ve horrorizado

– Ese no es mi problema –Alegó alzando sus hombros– eres mi mascota y tengo que estar pendiente de ti porque he oído que crees tener varios dueños

– Atsuya… yo no soy un maldito perro, mocoso del mal –Agarró la cadena y jaló hacia atrás, en ese momento una niña paso por su lado y negó con su cabeza, él se arrodillo y se quedó mirando a la pequeña– ¿Qué pasa?

– Sé que eres Terumi Afuro no sé quién es el chico que te trae encadenado, pero debe ser tu activo entonces –El intento de dios negó con su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente– Deberías mostrar tu lado dominante entontes –Atsuya se acercó a los dos y miró mal a la niña que ya se despedía de Terumi.

– No me tomas de la mano pero si me pones un collar con cadena… –El más bajo no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando la espalda de la pequeña con un tic en el ojo– en serio tienes graves problemas

– ¿Yo? –Se señaló a sí mismo, intentando no ponerse celoso por culpa de una niña de ocho o quizás diez años… Terumi no era un pedófilo… ¿verdad?– Yo no soy el que viola a sus amigos… siento que me traicionaste Afuro

– Disculpa mi pequeño mocoso pero tú llegaste a la semana así que no te puse los cachos o como le quieras decir –Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando detrás de este– ¿en serio debo ir encadenado?...

– Si –Espetó secamente.

– Me siento mal –Murmuró con un puchero demasiado infantil.

– Deja de retomar temas antiguos y toma mi mano –Extendió su brazo izquierdo y Terumi solo atinó a sonreír– ¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota qué?

– Atsuya –Tomó delicadamente la mano del menor y continuó andando– eres un muerde almohadas bastante temperamental

– ¿Muerde almohadas? –Preguntó alzando su ceja derecha– ¿de qué estás hablando pervertido?

– Como no te conozco mucho no sé si creer ese desborde de inocencia tan repentino –El menor de los Fubuki no supo que más decir, probablemente se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo solo para aparentar quien en realidad él no era.

– Terumi –Murmuró apretando el agarre con el que tenía al otro a su lado– ¿sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

– Aun no sé porque te gusto… pero haré lo posible y también lo imposible para corresponderte con creces –Abrazó a lo que podría denominar como su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla– ¿podrías ser tan amable de quitarme el collar?

– Cállate asexual –Exclamo con nerviosismo, no sabía porque actuaba así con él… de esa manera tan bipolar, pero tampoco le importaba mucho– si crees que con decirme cosas lindas te quitaré ese collar pulgoso… estas muy equivocado Terumi

– Sabes que no te lo dije por eso –Murmuró lentamente al acercarse cada vez más al cuerpo del menor.

– Lo sé –Contestó secamente y su compañero se quedó observándole por más de un minuto– ¿Qué me miras?

– Así que por tratarte bien es que te sonrojas a cada rato –Fubuki solo llegó a asentir.

– Cállate Terumi.

– ¿Quieres que te bese? –Le preguntó tomándole de la cintura, el más bajo no lograba subir ni un poco su cabeza que en ese preciso momento estaba agachada– Atsuya~

– Bésame –Pidió elevando su llorosa mirada al otro, le era tan vergonzoso y aun así le había ordenado besarle.

El rubio contuvo su respiración y lo besó de una manera que nunca había hecho, solo fue delicado y bastante cariñoso en ese momento, sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir como el otro le daba acceso a su boca y él aceptó gustoso la invitación. Se separó lentamente y le dio un beso en su nariz.

– En definitiva debo saber porque te gusto… Atsuya Fubuki.

Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, el solo estaba allí porque su hermano se lo había pedido, Shirou quería saber si podía tener algo con el superior que siempre le había atraído, estaba recibiendo las ordenes de su estúpido hermano… pero no… él no iba a dejar que el borracho y fiestero que había conocido como su protector y buen ejemplo de hermano se quedara con el idiota del que se había enamorado con solo verlo, no, esta vez no, había ya perdido al feo de Someoka como para perder ahora a su dios… Negó con su cabeza.

En definitiva, prefería perder de nuevo a su hermano y no al rubio.

Oo°oOo°oO

Sábado al medio día y como era de esperarse Shuuya Goenji se encontraba recostado en la pared que daba al frente de la estación del metro subterráneo, era bastante extraño que Ichirouta se demorara tanto en llegar, él era que llegaba tarde siempre, su hermanita le daba una gran lista y una cantidad de dinero para que este comprara cupcakes y otros postres que vendían en el lugar al que se dirigía, ya llevaba un cuarto de hora de retraso, de seguro se estaba peinando, aunque… su cabellera ya no era larga así que no sería por eso, negó varias veces con su cabeza y decidió poner una emisora local en su celular, se moriría del aburrimiento si este no llegaba rápido.

Siete canciones, ¡Siete malditas canciones y el condenado no llegaba!, por pocos minutos y sería una hora de estar en pleno verano recostado en una pared, sus mejillas ardían y varias gotas de sudor bajaban levemente por su frente y mejilla derecha, se estaba asando, veía ya como el aire se tensaba más, las personas pasaban con paletas en sus manos y tomando bebidas… negó nuevamente, le subió el volumen a la radio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pastelería que frecuentaba con el idiota que no llegó.

Desde el día del incidente con Terumi se había vuelto una persona mucho más sensible y agresiva si se le acercaban bastante, esa era la razón por la que al escuchar una canción sentimental en la estación radial que había dejado sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería llorar, Ichirouta ya no era el mismo con él, ese gran vínculo de dos años juntos se había desaparecido en las últimas semanas gracias a la aparición de Fudou en sus vidas, eso y la violación en casa del dios habían provocado que Shuuya no asistiese al colegio en tres días, días en los que el de cabello castaño avanzó bastante con su amigo. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro e inmediatamente el moreno se volteó, alzó su puño al aire y antes de lanzarlo al rostro del otro relajó sus facciones y le dio el golpe en el brazo.

– ¡Cuánto lo lamento! –Exclamó con un gran puchero en sus labios– Shuuya, Shuuya

– ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve allí postrado como un idiota esperándote? –Y de las ganas de llorar a las ganas de golpear hay un solo paso y él lo había dado apenas recordó su molestia– que te jodan Ichirouta

– ¡Deja de lloriquear! –Le dio un leve empujón y comenzó a caminar con el mismo ritmo que tenía este– fue sin querer, Fudou me llamó a la casa y me fue inevitable quedarme a hablar con él.

Y sintió como algo en su interior nuevamente le trataba de estúpido y en realidad sí que lo era, ¿Cómo no lo presintió?, ¿Cómo no vio venir que iba a ser olvidado por el de hermosos orbes?, no iba perder contra alguien que ya tenía al amor de su vida asegurado, ¿por qué Kidou tenía que haberse ido?, al menos sus salidas a comer pastel cada fin de semana no serían destruidas por el castaño de ojos claros. Entraron la pequeña tiendita, se sentaron en el mismo lugar en el que se hacían siempre, pareciera que nadie los quería atender, cada una de las empleadas le mandaba un beso a Shuuya y miraban mal a Kazemaru, el primero solo se sonrojaba y se quedaba viendo la mesa, mientras que Ichirouta solo soltaba leves risitas.

– Siempre atraes la atención de las novatas –Murmuró revolviéndole el cabello al moreno– deberías dejar de preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, eres atractivo y por eso te miran tanto

– Pero la persona que me gusta no me ve más allá de un gran sujeto –Negó varias veces con su cabeza intentando reprimirse por sonar como un completo resentido– así que por eso no me interesa gustarle a esas hormonales adolescentes

– También eres un adolescente –Sonrió y apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa– quiero pedir lo mismo de siempre

– La cocinera ya nos vio, así que de seguro lo mandará en unos minutos –El menor alzó una ceja.

– ¿Cuándo viste que la señora Tanaka nos vio? –Pudo haber sonado redundante la pregunta pero este estaba bien raro y que se fijase en algo tan banal significaba que no andaba tan bien– ¿Qué tienes Shuuya?

– ¿Acaso no entendiste? –Idiota, ¿ahora trataba mal al amor de su vida?, aquella voz en su cabeza le estaba queriendo patear el trasero en ese preciso momento– La persona de la que me enamore no ve que es importante en mi vida y no sé cómo mostrárselo sin arruinar nuestra amistad

– Sabes que te entiendo –Puso su otra mano sobre la mesa– eso me pasó con Endou, pero si esa persona no es la indicada te aseguro que aparecerá otra que te mostrará que la vida no era tan buena pensando en él… y digo él porque sabes muy bien cuanto amé a Mamoru y ni se dio cuenta

– Que idiota, si tu estuvieras enamorado de mi te trataría muy bien… no al punto de creerte mi reina porque eso sí que sería homosexual –Los dos rieron un poco en ese momento, uno porque le causó gracia el comentario y el idiota de Shuuya por no meter la pata… más de lo que podía hacerlo.

– Y es por eso que quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par… ¿sería posible que este…?– ¡Voy a empezar a salir con Fudou!

– Que bien –Murmuró con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios, ¡claro!, era demasiado obvio que algo como eso iba a terminar pasando, tal vez debería pedirle al primer idiota que pasase por su casa a visitarlo una cita, si, en definitiva haría eso… era una estupidez el solo pensarlo pero todo era cada vez más doloroso y aunque su mejor amigo no lo notase él tenía sentimientos y cada vez estos le cobraban más caro– ¿sabes? Yuuka me dijo que le llevara al parque y creo que lo haré

– Pero es nuestra cita de comer cupkakes y burlarnos de los chicos del equipo –Goenji se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida– ¡Shuuya ven aquí!

– No –Contestó secamente, sabía muy bien que más tarde se lamentaría por ello… pero en ese momento se sentía de lo mejor, nunca le había hecho eso a Ichirouta.

– ¡Shuuya! –Exclamo levantándose también de su asiento– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

– No sé por qué lo dices –Alzo sus hombros y salió del lugar, suspiró pesadamente y justo cuando iba a emprender su huida su hombro fue agarrado por el peli azulado– ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

– Se nota que no quieres contarme que te pasa –Ninguno de los dos dijo más, Ichirouta posó su cabeza en la espalda de Goenji y lo abrazó levemente– Shuuya… eres la persona más importante de mi vida, bueno, aparte de mis padres y de mi primo Edgar… así que deberías decirme que mierda te pasa

– No es nada –Negó con su cabeza y se zafó del delicado agarre de su amigo– me iré a cumplir el sueño que siempre me has pedido realizar

– ¿Te vas a alisar el cabello? –El otro asintió– ¿en serio?

– Si~… así que por eso me voy temprano –Revolvió el corto cabello del más bajo y se despidió.

¿Es que acaso él era un retrasado?, un día… su hermanita le había alisado el cabello y parecía una mujer con cólicos, o al menos eso le había dicho ella, no entendía el porqué de la necesitad del ex-velocista por verlo así, pero prefería eso y no restregarle en la cara que estaba a punto de asesinar a Akio.

Corrió por varias calles de la ciudad hasta encontrar un establecimiento relativamente confiable, se bajó la capota y entro en este, la mayoría de peluqueras, estilistas o como se les dijera eran mujeres, así que no debería sentirse muy homosexual… ¿verdad?

– Buenas tardes –Saludó una chica desde una mesa– ¿se te ofrece algo?

– Quiero alisarme el cabello –Murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– ¿Cuánto es que dura eso?

– Bueno… uno o seis –Shuuya alzó una mano y la chica se detuvo– ¿pasa algo?

– Que sea de seis –Dijo y se sentó en una silla, la joven lo miró extrañada… su cabello estaba en contra de la gravedad y aun así decidía alisárselo… eso era muy raro, ¿seis meses de alisado?, ese sujeto estaba demente.

– ¿Seguro joven? –Preguntó acercándose a este lentamente– usted tiene el cabello muy… muy… lindo como para alisárselo

– El amor de mi vida siempre me pidió que lo tuviera de esa manera… será por poco tiempo así que no hay ningún problema –La chica sonrió tiernamente y se fue a alistar todo lo que necesitaría, la novia de ese chico tenía que ser maravillosa como para que este se hiciera un alisado por medio año, si ella tuviera una pareja así sería feliz.

Comenzó a golpear sus piernas con dos dedos dedos, inventándose ritmos que alguna vez desearía tocar en una batería que compraría repartiendo periódicos o haciendo cualquier tontería, dejó que su cabeza se posara en el borde de la silla y por fin permitió que sus pensamientos retornasen a la razón por la cual es se iba a hacer una estupidez como esa.

Ichirouta no se iba a enamorar de él por un cambio de peinado, aunque con su cabello corto lucía mucho más atractivo y con un toque de seriedad que a este le faltaba, aun no dejaba de parecer una chica aunque eso no importaba, de seguro él estaría ahora, en ese preciso instante con el idiota de Fudou teniendo una cita o hablando por teléfono, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de la realidad?, ¡Lo estaba usando como un remplazo de Yuuto!, le encantaría decirle eso… pero su corazón no lo dejaba.

Luego de durar más de dos horas en ese lugar pagó y se fue a su casa, no se miró en un espejo, no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que había quedado horrible, así que por eso esperaría hasta llegar a su casa y mirarse detalladamente frente al inmenso.

– ¿Goenji? –Preguntó una voz detrás de él, suspiró pesadamente y giró solo para ver la cara de sorpresa del idiota violador al que en algún momento de su vida le había dicho amigo– ¿Shuuya pero que mierda te hiciste?

– Me alisé el cabello –Contesto alzando sus hombros– no es nada fuera de lo normal, en serio… me durará seis días… creo

– ¡Estás loco! –Exclamó tomando los mechones lisos de este– ¿era también necesario el tinte en las puntas y en el mechón que te hicieron?

– ¿Tinte? –Bajó su cabeza y vio el desastre que tenía como cabello– ¡pero que mierda!

– ¿Y las perforaciones? –No sabía que le pasaba a este idiota pero… le daba bastante terror el verlo convertido en… ¡no sabía qué diablos era! Pero de seguro se encontraba mal de la cabeza– ¿Qué pasó con Kazemaru?

– ¿Por qué Kazemaru tiene que ver con mi nueva apariencia? –Terumi enarcó una ceja– ¿Qué?

– ¿Acaso Endou tiene algo que ver con mi corte de cabello?... ¿es en serio? –Shuuya suspiró y asintió rápidamente– así que Ichirouta te tuvo que decir que prefería verte con el cabello liso y por eso decidiste cambiarte de bando

– Siempre he estado en el otro bando así que no sé a qué otro bando te has de referir –Si, desde los diez u once años se dio cuenta que las mujeres nunca habían sido algo por lo cual pudiera botar la baba o enamorarse perdidamente de la manera en la cual sus compañeros de clase lo hacían, sin embargo… – no te entiendo

– Me refiero a que te has vuelto más femenino desde ese día… – ¿Cómo decirle que tenía actitudes de chica desde su violación?, él no era idiota, ese tema no era algo que debería tocar con el de ahora cabellos largos y lisos, no señor, la hombría de su amigo se vería más afectada que con ese tinte y apariencia un tanto… particular que llevaba en ese preciso instante.

– Desde el día en el cual mi novio de agarró por la parte de atrás y te hizo tuyo –Los dos giraron sus cabezas hasta encontrar al responsable del instinto asesino en Shuuya– oh~ lamento mi falta de educación, pero cuando estás muerto según tu hermano no logras salir mucho a la calle

– ¿Atsuya? –Preguntó el moreno ignorando momentáneamente las ganas de castrar al que en algún momento de su perturbadora vida había llegado a ser uno de sus amigos más preciados.

– Sip –Sonrió toscamente y le revolvió el cabello– a lo que se refiere mi queridísimo novio es… que te cambiaste de lado, porque eres… ¿cómo decirlo sin hacerte sentir mal?

– Ahora te gusta tener la cabeza recostada en el suelo –Murmuró Afuro agarrando al pequeño de la cadera y dejándolo a su lado– ¿te gusta gemir con más frecuencia?

– ¿Te gusta morder la almohada? –El peli largo asintió.

– ¡Te gusta que te den! –Exclamó alzando sus manos al aire, no era necesario saber que Shuuya tendría un sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas ganas impresionantes de callar a las dos personas que estaban al frente suyo, aunque si le decían que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas muy seguramente sería por el tinte y su cabello lacio.

– ¿Pero las perforaciones se ven bien? –Su ¿violador? Bajó la cabeza y negó, Atsuya guardó sus manos en los bolsillos… ¿eso era un no?

– ¿Puedo decirlo sin que te molestes? –Goenji asintió, su novio supo lo que probablemente venía, un instinto que hasta ahora comenzaba a conocer le decía que salieran corriendo lo más rápido posible, sacó de una bolsa de compras un nuevo balón que le debía a este desde hace meses, le vio por varios segundos y tras meditar que probablemente Shuuya los podría noquear con este decidió guardarlo– lo diré –Terumi le tomó de la mano y agarró fuertemente las bolsas– te vez como un completo marica

– ¿Cómo un marica? –Y luego de preguntarle al viento logro visibilizar como a lo lejos las dos figuras que estaban al frente suyo se encontraran corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello y aunque muy en su interior no se sintiera japonés, había lanzado cada uno de los insultos que en su vida y en las redes sociales había aprendido.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con el pie, se quitó los zapatos y entró sin querer hacer ruido alguno, sin embargo el dios que dirigía su patética y divertida vida logró que su querido padre llegara mucho más temprano al hogar. Maldijo al escuchar la voz de su progenitor llamándolo desde el comedor, seguramente había comprado algún plato étnico en algún lugar extraño y lo llevaría para pasar un súper mega híper divertido fin de semana al estilo Goenji.

– Buenas tardes –Dijo haciendo una reverencia al frente de su querida hermana y su papá– lamento mi demora, pero quise arreglarme el cabello y en la peluquería hicieron un desastre conmigo

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste hijo? –Y sin espetar palabra alguna el primogénito comenzó a reverenciarse sin detenerse– ¡hijo!

– ¡lo lamento! –Exclamó quedándose con su espalda encorvada– fue la loca estilista la que me hizo esto

– ¿Es por qué no estoy en casa verdad? –Negó con su cabeza y se lanzó a abrazar al pequeño– ¡no vuelvas a llamar la atención de esta manera!

– Pero yo…

– ¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a hacer eso Shuuya Goenji! –Le acarició sus lacios cabellos y se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos.

– Padre…

– ¡No hables más hijo mío! –Se levantó del suelo y se sentó rápidamente en una de las sillas– ven a comer

– Yo no comeré con mi hermano cerca –Yuuka sacó su lengua y se marchó del lugar.

– ¿Pero qué le pasa? –Tomó asiendo al frente del mayor y comenzó a escoger lo que comería– no entiendo porque se molesta por mi cabello

– Ella se lo quería pintar de rosa así que al verte de esa manera quizás recordó mi rechazo hacia las tinturas –Su vida no podía ir peor.

Eso era cierto, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir… su padre lo veía de reojo y no sabía que significaba eso, su hermana no le quiso abrir la puerta de la habitación y lo que más le perturbaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido era lo sucedido en su Facebook.

Suspiró pesadamente y tiró la laptop hacia el resto de ropas sucias que tenía, subió una foto que se había tomado luego de subir a su habitación, sonrió un poco y en menos de cinco minutos más de cincuenta "likes" en la imagen, aunque eso no era nada malo… lo traumante eran los comentarios de los hombres y en especial el de su capitán Mamoru.

"_¡Te vez supremamente lindo de esa manera Shuuya!, ¿Quieres salir el lunes conmigo?"_

¿Era en serio?, la persona que le había roto el corazón al amor de su vida el cual estaba saliendo con cierto tipo de cabello castaño le había pedido una cita.

– Que mierda –Dijo encendiendo el televisor– hoy no dormiré muy bien –sin siquiera cambiarse se lanzó a su cama y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba roncando.

Oo°oOo°oO

Tenía un grandísimo impulso de llamar a Goenji para desearle buenas noches, en realidad eso era bastante inusual en él, no entendía porque esa necesidad de saber de él… ya lo había visto ese día, no fue mucho tiempo, cosa que le había molestado.

Se levantó de su cama, bajó a la cocina para prepararse un emparedado de crema de maní, subió con tropezones por el grandísimo sueño que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, entró a su habitación y tomó su celular… justo cuando iba a marcarle a su mejor amigo un mensaje de Hiroto le llegó, ¿Acaso no estaba en Corea estudiando con Midorikawa?... ¿por qué un mensaje de él en ese momento?, el destino le jugaba una buena broma a Shuuya y ¿por qué no?, a Ichirouta también.

"_¿Puedo ir a quedarme en tu casa mañana?... he peleado con Midorikawa y lo dejé botado en Seúl, mi padre no puede saber nada aun  
Te quiero pequeño idiota."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente, yo se que a cierta persona le había dicho que tendría este fic para antes... pero de nuevo el colegio comenzó a hostigarnos con trabajos y no me ha quedado tiempo para nada.

Bueno... el Lunes fue el cumpleaños de Mi querida "Nee" ¡Pau!, sé que es jueves y que soy una muy mala hermana por darte tu regalo hasta ahora, lo siento ¡Pero sabes que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, siempre estaré allí apoyandote! Feliz cumpleaños... o semana de cumpleaños (?) xD

Ahora e_e espero que les guste este cap~

* * *

**Capítulo tres  
**180 Grados

Oo°oOo°oO

– _¿Sabes? –Ichirouta se levantó del suelo y con un gateo bastante felino se acercó hasta rozar su nariz con la de su compañero– en algún momento de mi vida me gustaste… pero nunca hiciste nada para enamorarme_

_Y allí su corazón se partió en dos, no, en realidad el de cortos cabellos se había encargado de quitárselo de una manera vil y cruel, ahora lo tenía en sus manos como si un objeto inerte este fuese, se movía con lentitud, sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a veces la realidad es más dura que una pesadilla, eso lo tenía más que claro porque su vida se había convertido en un punto muerto de una buena historia, el autor no sabía qué hacer con el personaje principal así que invocaría retadores para él y su vida se haría más miserable. _

– _Hiroto va a volver –Murmuro parándose del suelo, negó con su cabeza dejando caer el corazón del moreno al suelo– supongo que en la otra vida si podrás demostrar que me amas –Sonrió macabramente y pisó el órgano que antes tenía… Shuuya cerró sus ojos y por fin dejó de respirar._

Oo°oOo°oO

El fuerte sonido del despertador avisándole que era ya la hora de levantarse fue el causante de poder liberarse de su terrible sueño, ¿Qué carajo significaba eso?, nunca en su vida se había levantado con esa extraña sensación de temor en su pecho, quizá el tinte le había hecho algún efecto en su cabeza, porque el soñar con que su mejor amigo te quita tu corazón y lo aplasta no es algo divertido. Tomó su celular y llamó al único que podría decirle algo acerca de su pesadilla.

– Terumi –Murmuró tapándose su cara con una almohada, aun este se disculpaba por el derroche de sexo casual y él ya había olvidado ese tema… olvidado no, en realidad lo guardaba en su mente en un pequeño baúl llamado "Traumas insuperables" y en este estaba, muchas cosas ocurridas en el jardín de infantes, su violación, su nuevo corte de cabello y cuando rechazó a Natsumi y esta le insultó al frente de su padre– soñé con algo muy raro

– ¿Con Ichirouta verdad? –Recibió como respuesta un suspiro un tanto melancólico– ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad con alguien más?

– Lo haré si mi horóscopo dice que lo haga –Nunca, NUNCA en su vida le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, pero, le era inevitable no decir algo estúpido para que su amigo se le quitara la tensión del malo recuerdo vivido semanas atrás– ¿Vas a escuchar o no?... más tarde en el descanso me dirás que dicen los astros para mí

– Escucharé aunque me gustaría recordarte la hora que es –Murmuró antes de soltar un bostezo bastante sonoro de sus labios– Son las cinco y media… ¡aún es muy temprano que te pasa estúpido!

– ¿Puedo preguntarte porque entonces no suena a que mi llamada hizo que te despertaras? –Una risilla de una tercera persona hizo que Shuuya negara con la cabeza– tus políticas siempre dicen que el sexo no se puede pasar de cierta hora ¿ahora te gusta hacerlo antes de ir a estudiar?

– No… en realidad me levanté temprano porque Atsuya quiere que lo acompañe a correr por un parque antes de ir a estudiar –De nuevo el menor de los Fubuki soltó una leve risa de sus labios– Sigue riéndote y te dejo por fuera de mi departamento

– Aun yo no puedo entender cómo es que el hermano muerto de Shiro está viviendo contigo en tu departamento, es bastante raro –Carraspeó un poco y volvió sus pensamientos a la razón por la cual llamaba a su compañero– Soñé que Ichirouta me decía que Kiyama iba a volver y que perdí mi oportunidad con él

– Fueron cosas bastante drásticas con las que soñaste –Murmuro pasando su mano por la larga cabellera que en esos momentos estaba vuelta un desastre– ¿seguro que fue un sueño?

– Tal vez el tinte dejó mi cabeza atrofiada –Dudó varios segundos en seguir la conversación con Afuro, había sido un impulso el querer llamarlo, ya que aún le tenía miedo a estar cerca de este, no podía estar a menos de tres metros, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus mejillas se ponían muy rosadas, odiaba esa patética reacción de su cuerpo, pero era su manera de sentirse desprotegido al lado de su violador– no lo sé fue algo bastante extraño y si idiota… fue un sueño

– ¿Y si era de verdad e Ichirouta te lo dijo y nunca le quisiste escuchar? –Shuuya suspiró fuertemente– ¿Mi pregunta es tan estúpida?

– Si no hubiera sido un sueño el asexual de cabello corto sería un asesino y yo estaría muerto –Contestó secamente, aún estaba recién levantado, su humor regresaría a la normalidad en el segundo bloque de clase y no sabía si en realidad este llegase… no con su apariencia.

– Lo único que te puedo decir acerca de ello es que probablemente Hiroto regresará de Seúl… –El de cabellos ahora lisos se quejó– ¿no has escuchado?... ¡Ryuuji tuvo una aventura con Saginuma y Kiyama se enteró!

– ¿El de cabello verde engañando a su novio? –Recibió como respuesta un "ajá" a su pregunta– es extraño… de seguro Osamu usó alguna droga para que el cayera redondito

– O le recordó sus noches de pasión cuando eran aliens –Silencio… no escuchaba ni la respiración de su amigo, quizás contar los temas del pasado no era tan divertido– ¿Shuuya?

– ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamo sintiéndose victorioso, esa teoría que tenía desde los catorce si era cierta– siempre lo supe, ¡Saginuma me odió porque le gané a su amante!... oh dios soy igual de chismoso que tu

– No veo problema alguno en que seas así –Alzó sus hombros y puso su teléfono en altavoz– regresando a tu sueño a medio contar quizá de esa manera algo te avisó que tendrá tu mejor amigo otro pretendiente… ya sabes, que Hiroto y Kazemaru también tuvieron su aventura con lo del cuento de dark emperor y el meteorito…

– Y tuvieron sexo desenfrenado en la oficina del señor Kira –Aun recordaba esa primera vez en la que tomo con el idiota de su amigo y este le conto ese tipo de cosas que nunca quieres saber de alguien que deseas tener como pareja en el futuro.

– Aun recuerdo que Ichirouta también me contó… ¡y vaya que disfrutaron esa noche! –El moreno dejó que su pesa callera al suelo y por poco le cae en el pie– ¿Qué se te cayó?

– Nada… solo mi orgullo –Levantó el pesado objeto y lo dejó en un rincón de la habitación– gracias Terumi, otro día me contaras del hermano no muerto de Fubuki

– Claro –Contestó un tanto incomodo– y te recuerdo que se llama Atsuya, no es el hermano no muerto de Shirou

– Técnicamente lo es –Repuso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Y técnicamente tú eres ese amigo gordo que la chica siempre verá como a un hermano por tu incompetencia –Y sin decir más el menor que entró a la habitación del dios salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Eso me dolió –Murmuro Afuro esperando la respuesta del otro.

– A mí también.

Colgó y se fue rápidamente a bañarse, no entendía el porqué de ese sueño, no entendía por qué había llamado a Terumi y las palabras del hermano no muerto de Fubuki le habían llegado al alma, no podía atacar a la presa herida, ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de confesársele a Ichirouta, no entendía de qué manera podía llegar a dejar esa timidez que le había encasillado en el mejor amigo de su amor.

Otra cosa que pasó en su cabeza mientras estaba desayunando fue el regresar de Kiyama, sabía que la primera vez del asexual había sido con este… Y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, si es que no llega un tercero y las barre.

– ¿Qué me ves? –Preguntó molesto– ¿Algo en mi cara?

La menor de la familia negó con su cabeza y se levantó de la silla– No es tu cara, es tu cabello, tarde o temprano yo me tinturaré el cabello y seré más hermosa que tu

– Hermana… –En definitiva su intento de cambio estaba empeorando su vida por completo, odiaba que sucediera eso, quería verse más masculino e hizo pesas por un año seguido, consiguiendo con eso una leve tendinitis en su brazo izquierdo, quiso ser músico y en la banda que había formado con Yuuto, Terumi y Endou el portero se llevó toda la gloria… tal y como lo había hecho en el soccer, muy al fondo de su corazón llegaría el día en el que golpearía las lindas mejillas del moreno con una querida manopla, quizá… solo de esa manera refrescaría el odio que sentía en su alma.

Para evitar que su padre de nuevo sollozara por su nueva apariencia decidió llevarse su chaqueta favorita y salir corriendo de su hogar, corrió por todas las calles y no decidió frenar hasta que vio la puerta que le indicaba su salón.

Mierda… ¿Cómo es que habían pasado esas dos horas y media de una manera tan peculiarmente rápida?

Entró al aula con la chaqueta aun puesta, la capota estaba demasiado baja, le recordaba esos días en los cuales tenía mostrarse a la luz porque no quería que los alienígenas le vieran su hermoso rostro y le quitasen a su hermanita, pequeña demonio que no le habló mientras desayunaban, ¿era acaso que el destino lo odiaba de esa manera?, negó varias veces con su cabeza y en esas pasa Fudou y le baja la capota.

– ¡Que mierda hiciste! –Gritó uno de sus compañeros tras varios segundos después desplomarse en el suelo.

Una chica grito horrorizada y salió del salón corriendo… ya llevaba más de cinco segundos de haberse ido y aun escuchaba sus gritos, ¿acaso su cabello era tan vital para sus compañeros de clase?

– Te ves más masho~ –Canturreó una morena de cabellos ondulados– y esas perforaciones te hacen ver mucho más maduro

– Muchas gracias Mizuki –Contestó sonriéndole– al menos no convulsionas ni gritas como si el mundo se estuviese desplomando ante tus propios ojos

– No hay de que Goenji… siempre te admiraré como futbolista y no como el sex symbol de la escuela –Y sin más le revolvió sus cabellos y se dirigió a su asiento– ¡animo, algún día Ichirouta te corresponderá!

¿Cómo es que todos a su alrededor notaban su atracción hacia al menor menos el?, quizá si le preguntaba todo iba a ser más fácil, aunque en su mente rondaba el que Akio estuviese hablando con alguien por su celular y el probable regreso de Kiyama, ¿dos contra uno?... acaso ahora debía Kazemaru partirse en tres para complacer a todos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al repasar lo que había dicho y se sentó en su puesto correspondiente, filosofía con su profesora liberalista no era tan malo, así que saco sus apuntes y justo cuando iba a repasar cada una de las cosas que esta pudiese preguntar una sonrisa que lo sacaba de las casillas se posicionó al frente suyo.

– ¡Te ves muy bien con este nuevo corte Shuuya! –Y allí estaba, el moreno adolescente, con su sonrisa bien marcada, con sus cabellos rebeldes ya que su típica banda la tenía en el cuello junto a sus grandes audífonos de Dj, su nueva obsesión, los años al idiota de su amigo lo habían tratado gentilmente, cuando se quitaba la camisa en los entrenamientos le era inevitable no mirar ese torso tan formado.

– Gracias Endou –Contesto con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al más alto– ¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo de Dj en las noches?

– Mamá me deja solo los fines de semana y aun así lo que gano me da para ropa varias salidas costosas y puedo ahorrar para la universidad –Sacó su lengua y dejó ver la llamativa joya que estaba en ella– lindo ¿cierto? –Shuuya asintió– siempre me han dicho que besar con una de estas es más excitante

– ¿Qué? –Sus mejillas ahora sí que estaban rojas, ¿desde cuándo Endou tenía ese tipo de comentarios tan degenerados?– pervertido

– Lo sé –Contesto riéndose– ¿y entonces?

– ¿Y entonces qué? –Preguntó a modo de respuesta, ¿acaso quería ganárselo con una actitud de chico rebelde cuando aún seguía siendo ese adolescente con inseguridades respecto al sexo y al amor?

– Vamos a salir… ¿o no? –Eso no es lo esperaba, Mamoru siempre es un buen amigo pero… ¿salir con él? ¿Tan desesperado se encontraba?

– ¿Esta tarde verdad? –El moreno asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza– tendré que avisarle a mi nana aunque por mi está bien

Y el verle ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos es una de las cosas que le daban ganas de vomitar, ¿acaso no conocía el significado de sufrimiento?, nunca se rendía al ponerse una meta, por eso es que hace dos meses habían ganado por cuarta vez consecutiva el FFI, increíble, se podría decir que el resto de los equipos del mundo los odiaba por ser tan maravillosos en el futbol, hasta Suzuno, Nagumo y Terumi regresaron a Japón el año anterior solo para poder sentirse del equipo victorioso. Vio de nuevo esa sonrisa de éxtasis completo y deseó que alguien se lo quitara de encima, porque no solo le estaba sonriendo como un idiota, ahora lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, como si este fuese una mujer, en definitiva, llegará el día en el que Shuuya Goenji asesinará con un balón al acosador de su capitán.

– Y recuerda, mañana tenemos entrenamiento hasta las ocho –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos por el salón, si el destino quería hacerle sentir peor solo debería entrar Ichirouta y decirle que estaba bastante mal con ese cabello, sin embargo este no entro, fue entrado por un beso bastante pasional por parte de Fudou, ¿Qué mierda les pasaba?, ¿acaso no recordaban que estaban en la maldita escuela media superior?... Malditos.

Iba a cerrar sus ojos sin embargo esa mano agarrándole el trasero a su mejor amigo le hizo empuñar las manos que había intentado dejar en la mesa, ¡se lo estaba comiendo!, nunca, NUNCA, había visto que alguien insinuara tanto con un beso, ahora entendía porque Yuuto odiaba las demostraciones de afecto de Akio.

En definitiva, la guerra por el amor empezaría luego de su cita no cita con Mamoru.

Oo°oOo°oO

Sus parpados se cerraron levemente, no había dormido en los últimos días por estar haciendo toda estupidez que el menor le ordenara, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto la niñera de Atsuya Fubuki?, aun no podía de pensar en él como el hermano no muerto de Shirou… eran idénticos, aunque este tenía una personalidad más rebelde y demandante que le excitaba de sobremanera, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, no señor, no llevaba ni un mes en su casa y ya quería tener sexo con él… bueno, llevaba un mes sin tener ese tipo de contacto con alguien más, no es que en serio estuviera enamorado de él de cabellos con un color extraño.

No es que sus mejillas sonrojadas le hiciesen querer besarlo…

– ¡Y yo le grité Tachimukai te duele el trasero por haberlo hecho con Tsunami! –Gritó el menor alzando sus manos y movió su cabeza con euforia– ¡Fue tan divertido!

Y esa sonrisa… era un completo diablillo que le había enloquecer, ¿Quién le daba un café con sal?... solo él ¿y quién lo besaba con un chocolate en sus labios luego de esa broma?...

– Aunque el profesor me dijo que debía quedarme hasta las seis por mi mal comportamiento –Bajó sus manos y su cabeza, negó varias veces y le pasó un papel al mayor– como legalmente eres mi tutor aun siendo menor de edad debes hablar con mi maestro por gritar obscenidades en su clase

Y como sus ojos se llenaban de ira por algo que aún no entendía… Parpadeó varias veces y leyó lo que la nota decía… ¡no con el maestro Matsumoto!

– ¡¿Sabes cuantos problemas tuve con él?! –Atsuya lo miró confundido y era de esperarse, solo sus compañeros de clase habían visto las disputas del docente conservador y del alumno más liberal de toda la preparatoria– Depravado sexual que me creía mujer… no hiciste algo tan malo, él se pone histérico con cualquier cosa

– Claro –Murmuró pasando su lápiz de un lado a otro– mañana antes de entrar a clases debes hablar con él

– Y tu mañana me vas a esperar hasta que se acabe el entrenamiento –Fubuki le golpeó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla– ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

– Que te esperaré solo si lo hacemos como conejos esta noche –Y allí cualquier autocontrol que Terumi Afuro se había autoimpuesto se fue al caño.

Le tomó la barbilla al menor y lo besó delicadamente, en serio, ese idiota lo estaba enamorando, aunque algo dentro suyo temía hacerlo, algo le decía que sufriría por amor si lo hacía.

Oo°oOo°oO

No había entrenamiento, las calles estaban un tanto desoladas en ese sector tan costoso de la ciudad, cosa que era de extrañarse, pero si se hablaba de sucesos difíciles de creer, era más visible lo que había frente a sus ojos ¿desde cuándo Mamoru iba a tiendas tan finamente estúpidas?, ¿Chanel? ¿Lacoste?... su amigo era un jugador de futbol con apariencia de un hombre fortachón que en realidad era un Dj bastante homosexual… ¿Quién lo diría? pero bueno si se hablaba de cosas fuera de los común una de ellas fue que, al final de clases el rubio había llegado con su horóscopo y este decía que no debía tratar mal a una persona porque más adelante lo lamentaría algo así como la ley de equivalencia también le indico que aprovechara cualquier lanzamiento del amor a él, porque por andar rechazando terminaría solo o con un gato. ¿Quién lo diría? Shuuya Goenji leyendo el horóscopo. ¿En que clase de idiota se había convertido? Tal vez el tinte le había dañado las neuronas, fuera lo que fuera, de alguna manera como todo ser humano debía aferrarse a una esperanza, aunque esta fuera una infundada por papel barato de una revista adolescente.

– ¡¿Te gusta esta camisa?! –Suspiro ¡Como odiaba su timbre de voz de niño pequeño!, ¿acaso no podía hablar como el adolescente normal que era? Pero de cierta manera aquello lo hacía mantener aquel aire de inocencia que a todo el mundo hipnotizaba.

– Un poco –Contestó el peli crema sacándose sus pensamientos asesinos de la cabeza, no era culpa de Mamoru, él siempre sería el lindo capitán de hermosos sentimientos, aquel que nadie dudaría en seguir, el chico que se había ganado los sentimientos de Kazemaru con sonrisas mientras Shuuya, sería el idiota que de seguro rechazaría a Endou al primer intento. Rechazaría al idiota que le había roto el corazón a su primer amor.

Salieron rápidamente de aquella tienda y sin más preámbulos el moreno arrastró al ojinegro a la terraza del primer centro comercial que divisó a lo lejos, fueron al menos cinco minutos corriendo, pero habían alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, Mamoru lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello.

– Cierra los ojos –Murmuró débilmente el pelicafe cerca del oído del moreno, haciéndolo estremecer por completo ¿Por qué un simple resoplido lo ponía nervioso? ¡Mierda estaba perdiendo contra su propio cuerpo!– te mostrare algo que de verdad te gustara pero para verlo, debes cerrar tus ojos primero y esperar el momento indicado para abrirlos, todo debe ser al momento justo Shuuya…

Y así fue, tras sus palabras cerró los ojos expectante, dudoso por lo que el "idiota" del capitán pudiera mostrarle, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Otro balón de soccer?, sonrió, no se imaginaba a EndoEndou pensando en algo más que no fuera el balón se futbol. Esperando la orden que fue dada casi al minuto de haber cerrado los ojos, los abrió, observando atónito la inmensidad del cielo, pintado con los hermosos colores del atardecer, sonrió tiernamente, esperaba en realidad alguna cosa absurda y por el contrario… era el crepúsculo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Como hubiera deseado mostrárselo al pelilargo…

Una mueca de dolor se formo en su boca, mientras con su mano apretaba levemente su chamarra, incluso en ese momento pensaba en Kazemaru… en la felicidad de su asexuado amigo, no tenía remedio, estaba completamente enamorado delde él. Sonrió con tristeza observando el amanecer, destellando aquel dorado que le recordaba a los orbes del más chico, ¿Por qué Endo lo había rechazado? ¿Por qué si él hubiera dado todo para ser correspondió por el Ichirouta?

– ¿Te gusta Kazemaru? –Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de los colores del horizonte, de alguna manera tenia la necesidad de saber por que Endoqué Mamoru había rechazado a su mejor amigo– ¿Por qué lo rechazaste Endo? ¿Por qué precisamente tú le gustas a él?–? –volvió a cuestionar, El pelicafe sonrió suevamente, recargándose en el barandal que había en la terraza, sintiendo el viento chocar en sus mejillas, Goenji imito la acción, observando las suaves facciones que el de la banda mantenía en su rostro, un semblante apacible y triste, incluso podía sentir el pesar palpable, tan profundo como su dolor mismo.

– No lo sé –Contesto torpemente, entrecerrando los ojos de forma pensativa– si me preguntas si me disgusta o gusta te diría que en algún momento me llegó a gustar… incluso puedo afirmar que me enamoré de su ausencia cuando fue el caso de Hiroto y sus derroches sexuales, cuando lo sentí perdido al convertirse en el Kazemaru oscuro, solo quería traerlo de vuelta… me enamoré de su fortaleza cuando fue el Futbol Frontera Internacional… me enamoré de su cabello largo, pero… –suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo–Me di cuenta que, solo manifestaba todo ese afecto que sentía por otra persona hacia el, por queél, porque después de haber sabido lo que se sentía que alguien querido abandonara el equipo y yo no pude hacer nada, tome a Kazemaru como un suplente de ese vacío, pero yo… yo estaba tan equivocado. Cuando él se me confeso de verdad me sorprendió, se que lo herí, pero no pude evitar que una parte de mi lo odiara, sé que es malo, y como se dice no se puede odiar a lo que nunca se amo, yo lo ame y yo lo odio… lo odie porque pasa demasiado tiempo con mi primer amor, con la persona que me dejo ese doloroso vacio, lo odio porque tiene toda la atención de esa persona que me hizo pensar en el soccer como algo más, me duele verlo sonriéndole a Ichirouta y me duele saber que no puedo hacer nada para separarlos…por eso, por eso lo rechace… por eso lo herí tanto ¿Quién es él para tener felicidad si yo no la tengo? Es un idiota que no mira quien lo ama de verdad, que no se da cuenta de los ojos de amor que lo siguen devotamente –Rio por lo bajo, acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oído, realmente pudo expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que su mundo le demandaba una y otra vez externarlo, de expresarlo y sobre todo de hacerle ver a Shuuya que él estaba enterado de todo, que no era el imbécil que todos creían. Shuuya medito unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo cada una de las frases del pelicafe, Endopeli café, Endou era un orador natural, uno que era capaz de cambiar su forma de pensar con solo un instante, al fin recordaba que era lo que lo había unido tanto a su capitán. Como EndoEndou Mamoru lo había salvado de la oscuridad ¿Dónde había quedado ese lazo? Lo más seguro enterrado por los celos y la avaricia de la atención de Ichirouta.

– Endou… ¿Ese alguien soy yo? Esa persona por la que no aceptaste a Ichirouta ¿soy yo?–Pregunto, creyó haber descifrado cada una de las partes del rompecabezas, solo bastaba esa simple respuesta para que todo encajara.

– Si Shuuya, la persona que amo eres tú –Sonrió torpemente, para justo después observarlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos ónix que lo hacían perderse, que eran parecidos al vacio que sentía dentro del, cada vez que lo veía sonreír al Ichirouta. Deslizo su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del peli crema sonriendo de forma autentica y enamorada, sin más lo haló de la muñeca y logró que ambos cayeran al piso, el sentado y Goenji en cuatro casi entre sus piernas siendo sostenido solamente por sus manos y hombros – lo rechacé porque quiero estar contigo tan simple como eso, por que yo no amo a Kazemaru, yo no lo amo, no se por que le gusto y la verdad es que… tampoco me interesa saberlo–siseo –Siseo en un resoplido tomando al de ojos negros de la barbilla, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, Goenji se estremeció a tal punto que podía escuchar con facilidad los latidos de su corazón

– Endou –Murmuró intentando separarse, no pida ceder ante ese infame encantamiento del portero, más todo pareció en vano cuando las manos del pelicafe lo acercaron más a su cuerpo, cuando pudo percibir sobre sus labios el suave aliento a canela del pelicafe… y allí el tiempo se detuvo, su mente no pensó en nada más y dejó que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Dejo que su cuerpo lo guiara, dejo que antiguos sentimientos enterrados surgieran, dejo que su cuerpo actuara sobre su conciencia y corazón. Era patético, era estúpido, prácticamente se encontraba pecando aquel puro sentimiento de amor absoluto que había dado al Ichirouta.

Mamoru Endou, la persona a la que llego a odiar le estaba demostrando lo mucho que lo amaba y lo peor de todo es que él le correspondía ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Instintos humanos tal vez… decepción… desamor, todo se unía, todo le hacía dar vueltas en la cabeza, incluso la última escena donde Kazemaru estaba siendo tragado a besos por Fudou, escena que al presenciarla, solo hizo que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por la entrega total hacia su capitán. Por que por más fuerte que pareciera, el corazón de Shuuya Goenji estaba lastimado y cansado…y Mamoru…Endo era aquel que tal vez le ayudaría a repárarlo.

Se separaron lentamente y sin darse cuenta de cuándo o como se agarraron de las manos llegaron así hasta la calle en donde debían separarse, el silencio reinó por varios minutos, se sonrieron, alzaron sus manos en forma de despedida y siguió cada uno sus caminos. Tal vez el horóscopo no había estado del todo mal. El problema era ¿Cómo decirle aquello a Kazemaru?...

Un sinfín de soluciones y en todas y cada una el único perdedor era el…

Oo°oOo°oO

Sonrieron toscamente y comenzaron el juego de quitarse las prendas como si no hubiera mañana, los quejidos tan inocentes que lanzaba Atsuya solo lograban que el dios se tensara más, ¿Cómo fue que aguantó un mes?...

UN MES, para tener solamente quince, el pequeño tenía un muy buen cuerpo, y esas líneas que le indicaban que bajando esa ropa interior había una mina sin descubrir lo hacían babear, sin embargo el sonido de la última canción de Paramore lo hizo fruncir su seño.

– Ya sé que te gusta _Now… _ Y que esa Williams canta fenomenal, pero no es necesario que dejes que suene tanto tiempo –El más bajo asintió y salió de la habitación corriendo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó apenas contestó el teléfono, detestaba que la llamadamisma sangre de ese demonio corriera por sus venas, Shirou… su amado hermano había perdido toda la belleza por el que un día lo amó– estoy muy ocupado para tus demandantes llamadas

– Deja de ser tan desagradecido mocoso de mierda –Alegaron desde la otra línea– te saqué de esa casa de drogadictos solo para que fueras capaz de saber si aún le gusto a Terumi

– No le haré eso al idiota –Murmuró apretando más su celular– Terumi no se merece eso

– No me importa si se lo merece o no… quiero que sea mío

– ¿Acaso quieres quitarme a cualquier persona que me llegue a agradar? –Un bufido de su hermano le hizo apretar los dientes– ¿Qué hiciste cuando supiste que me gustaba Someoka? ¡Te acostaste con el!... ¡En mi cama!

– Bah… el solo quería estar conmigo una noche y te utilizó para acercarse al famoso –De nuevo, seguía usando sus debilidades para hacerlo cometer cosas que odiaba– y te lo repito mocoso… sigue sin realizar lo que necesito y le diré a tus padrastros en donde está la rata que les daba de comer

– Shirou… maldito idiota –Negó con su cabeza varias veces– sé que estoy aquí para saber si puedes conquistar al rubio, y deja de amenazarme con ellos… que al final son mi familia

– Eso no me interesa –Murmuró indiferente– solo quiero que averigües todo lo que tenga que ver con Afuro

– Te diré todo lo que sé quede él, es un depravado sexual que solo busca noches casuales con muchas personas, aun no entiendo que es lo que le ves… él no vale la pena, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que él no te llega a los talones? Además, es muy fácil manipularlo

– Eso no me importa –Y soltó una risa macabra, llena de odio y rencor hacia el segundo heredero del dinero de sus padres… dinero que Atsuya heredaría cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años

– Este tipo de escorias solo dañan al planeta…

– Como digas… solo disfrútalo… porque tarde o temprano sabrá por qué llegaste allí –Y sin más colgó, ¿esa llamada de menos de un minuto que había sido?... suspiró pesadamente y lanzó su celular al rincón de la sala, giró su cuerpo y lo único que vio fue la cara llena de odio del más alto.

– Terumi… –El rubio le sonrió tristemente y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a su habitación, siendo detenido por el débil agarre de Fubuki.

– No me toques –Espetó empujándolo– no quiero que me hables, no quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero respirar tu aire

– No… no me dejes solo… Terumi

* * *

Quejas, sugerencias o reclamos en donde Dice "Review" (?)

Aunque cierta persona me mate por decirlo... ¡Próximamente un fic llamado "Acoso Laboral"!, será de dos o quizá tres capitulos...

Matta ne c:


	4. Chapter 4

Carajo... hace más de un mes que no publicaba la continuación del cap, ¡mil disculpas!, en serio... el horario de todo lo que debo hacer no me cuadra con lo único que quiero en serio... que es escribir u_u

Estoy intentando arreglar mi tiempo para traerles conti cada dos semanas... así que espero que les guste y si no... pues tírenme tomates XD Que quiero ensalada (?)

Y por cierto... no sé porque pero creo que habrán varios caps con cierta trama triste... al menos por el lado de la primera pareja de este cap (?)

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro  
**_Y cuando las cosas no pueden salir peor…_

Oo°oOo°oO

Lo sabía, algo dentro de su cuerpo le insistió desde el primer momento que se alejase rápidamente del menor que llegó a su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo, absolutamente todo le llegó a atraer, no sabía porque pero su mirada, su sonrisa, esos ojos tan hermosos que lo hechizaban en menos de un segundo, no era pasión, no era deseo, le había atraído esa extraña manera de ordenar y demostrar que quería, había sido rápido, pero eso no significaba que el sentimiento fuera fugaz… no era por su parecido con Shirou, todo lo contrario, su apariencia física también era diferente, su cabello era tan lacio que le encantaba revolvérselo cuando estaban solos en su departamento, verlo jugando en su laptop solo lograba que lo quisiera llenar de besos en esas mejillas sonrosadas…

Lo había llegado a ver como el amor de su vida, sin embargo, las ilusiones son pasajeras así como él fue pasajero para Atsuya. Se vistió rápidamente y su mente regresó a las viejas andanzas que tenía años atrás, ese tipo de cosas que hacía cuando sentía que su vida junto a sus padres no podía ir peor, quería hacer ese tipo de cosas que solo realizaba cuando caía muy bajo… Había dejado la manía de fumar cuando tuviera problema alguno, había guardado sus cajetillas llenas de cigarrillos en la parte más alta de su armario, al saber lo que iba a hacer solo atinó a sonreír torpemente, regresó a su extraña depresión, entró a su habitación y en menos de un minuto había tomado esa pequeña bolsa que contenía su vieja adicción y bajó a la calle para poder pensar con más claridad.

Encendió el pequeño tubo que contenía tabaco y este al aspirarlo se adentró a sus pulmones, dolía, sí que dolía, pero esa sensación le haría olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que había escuchado justo cuando iba a hacerlo con el menor, ¿Cuándo creyó que este en serio lo estimaba?, aunque parecía que estuviera discutiendo con alguien más y de cierta manera las frases que soltaba eran un tanto extrañas e inconclusas se sentía como un completo idiota.

– Maldición –Murmuró recostándose sobre la pared del edificio, no era un sector comercial, tampoco era un feo lugar, quizá la mayoría de personas que vivían allí eran universitarios o parejas sin hijos, era extraño ver un niño caminando por allí, la gran mayoría de tiendas eran de conveniencia, era raro que hubiera una papelería por ese lugar, por eso le gustaba, al salir a la calle podía encontrarse con la soledad y frialdad del aire, la única compañía sería la luz intermitente del bombillo del inmenso poste.

– ¿Terumi? –Parpadeó varias veces y alzó su cabeza, le extrañó ver esa oscura mirada sobre la suya, ónix y rojo se observaron por varios segundos hasta que el moreno le quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo tomo como suyo– ¿Por qué fumas y no me invitas?

– Desde mi derroche sexual con tu trasero preferí alejarme –Sonrieron de una manera un tanto extraña y soltaron una carcajada que duró bastante tiempo, no se habían acercado desde hace más de un mes… justo ahora, por fin reían como en los viejos tiempos– ¡por fin lo superaste!

– ¡Desde que salgo con Endou sí! –Y siguieron riéndose hasta que Afuro rememoró las palabras dichas por su amigo y con una palmadita en el suelo le invitó a sentarse allí.

– ¿así que hiciste lo que dijo tu horóscopo? –Shuuya asintió– te felicito moreno

– Pero no fue tanto por mi horóscopo o lo que este me hubiera dicho por los astros y esas estupideces… –Afuro encendió otro cigarro y le pasó uno a su compañero– en realidad Endou se me declaró de una manera bastante hermosa y me fue imposible negarme luego de todo lo que me dijo

– ¿Así que por fin te dijo que le gustabas? –Shuuya asintió– ¿y vas a tener una relación sería con él?

– ¿Pretendes que le rompa el corazón a mi mejor amigo? –Ahora el rubio asintió– es innecesario que le haga eso… puede que no duerma bien por su culpa o quizá solo me alegre al escuchar su voz, pero eso no importa, no me interesa callar todas las verdades solo para que él sea feliz

– ¿Y si quieres que él sea feliz porque aceptaste salir con Mamoru? –Callaron los dos, llegaron a ese punto incómodo en la conversación, donde cada uno tiene un pensamiento diferente del mismo acontecimiento, ¿por qué había aceptado a Endou?... quizá muy en el fondo podía llegar a sentir algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad hacia el moreno que le hizo enamorarse nuevamente del soccer, tal vez aun le gustaba…– ¿Aun sientes algo por él?

– Amor de amigos –Contestó lentamente– no me vengas a decir que aún me gusta… como en la temporada de los extraterrestres… ya no… ¡y no vamos a tocar de nuevo ese punto!

– ¿Por qué no? –Se cruzó de brazos y con varios intentos fallidos logró exhalar su humo en forma de anillos– si superamos el sexo entre los dos ya deberías haber superado tu primer amor

– ¿Superaste el amor por Shirou? –Ahora fue el turno del moreno de cruzar sus brazos y exhalar esperando la respuesta de su querido compañero– porque yo creo que aceptaste a Atsuya fue por el amor que le tenías… o tienes a su hermano mayor, no sé qué tan demente es mi idea, pero al ser tan parecidos pudiste haberte enamorado de su físico mas no de su personalidad

– Me atrajo todo de él… no puedes comparar lo hermoso del mal con lo malévolo del bien –sonrió torpemente y alzó su mirada– si el mal hace algo que convierta su oscuridad en la luz de alguien más llega a ser el eje de ese, su vida y su propia felicidad… sin embargo, cuando la luz deja de ser reflejada, se opaca y prefiere oscurecerse para notarse más deja de ser bella

– ¿Qué? –Por eso no hablaba tan seguido con el rubio, a veces pensaba que el agua sagrada aún tenía esos extraños efectos a la hora de comunicarse.

– ¡Que Atsuya es un diablillo que cuando hace algo bueno enamora! –Shuuya asintió varias veces– y Shirou al mostrarse como alguien inocente si hace algo corrupto se ve mal, porque sabemos que lo quiso hacer

– Claro –Murmuró un tanto molesto consigo mismo, ¿tan distraído estaba en esos momentos que esas sencillas palabras no las había entendido tan bien?

– Sí que eres bruto –Contestó con un leve golpe en el hombro al otro y entre varias risas, empujones y cigarrillos más, decidieron que ya era bastante tarde por lo que el del alisado debía quedarse en la casa del dios.

Como siempre, cada reunión de estos dos terminaba con muchas latas de cerveza y de sake en el suelo de la habitación, sin embargo, Terumi prefirió tomar en el estudio para que Atsuya pudiera dormir, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, normalmente encendía el estéreo y escuchaban cualquier emisora que sonara, ahora, uno estaba botado en el futón con sus brazos abrazando una almohada gigante y el otro sollozaba suavemente, ¡nunca había llorado por amor!, es por eso que se sentía tan mal, habían avanzado rápidamente y sin siquiera conocerse se habían enamorado, o al menos eso había pensado el mayor… Fubuki pequeño lo había usado y aunque siguiera sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho seguía estando herido.

– ¿Vas a seguir llorando? –Preguntó Shuuya lanzándole una de sus medias a la cara del dueño del lugar– ve y habla con él

– No llevamos ni un día discutiendo –Contestó el otro en modo de respuesta, ¿era obvio no?, el idiota de cabellos naranjas era el que debía disculparse.

– Entonces cállate y déjame dormir, iremos a estudiar con una buena resaca y el entrenamiento será más molesto –El rubio se quejó y recostado en un fotón viejo y deshecho se removió varias veces hasta quedar totalmente cómodo.

– ¿Hoy hay entrenamiento? –Tiró de regreso la media que tenía mal olor– porque recuerdo que tengo que hablar con el profesor pervertido pero no sé porqué

– Eso no me interesa llorón –El alcohol estaba en sus venas y quería devolverlo lo más pronto posible, aunque le daba bastante flojera levantarse e ir hasta el baño– quiero vomitar

– Eso no me interesa… metrosexual, yo solo quiero saber porque tengo que regresar a ver a ese idiota –Ninguno dijo algo más, se quedaron en silencio intentando procesar lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente– ¿cómo aceptaste estar con Endou?

– Supongo que fue pesar nada más… –Murmuró un tanto extrañado, negó varias veces con su cabeza e intentó organizar sus ideas correctamente– ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

– ¿Hablar de qué? –Dudó un poco sobre el avanzar con un tema que le podría dar horas de plática y él no quería eso…

– Ya sabes… –Dijo el moreno lanzándole la media maloliente– te seguiré lanzando mi sucio calcetín si no hablamos de ello

– ¡qué asco Shuuya! –Exclamo al sentir como el dichoso olor entraba a sus fosas nasales, en menos de tres segundos estaba encima del poseedor de cabello liso golpeándole en la cabeza– ¡asqueroso golpeador estrella!

– ¡Deja de golpearme, deja de golpearme! – ¿Desde hace cuantos años no se golpeaban como niños pequeños por una completa estupidez?, muy dentro de si cada uno sonreía por ello, el volverse a sentir un pequeño era maravilloso, sin preocuparse, agarrándose de sus largas melenas al intentar no verse vencido por el otro, un mordisco en el brazo de Shuuya, un puño en la mejilla de Afuro, camisas semi desgarradas y de cierta manera lo que inició por un calcetín terminó con los dos tirados en el suelo con la ropa medio puesta y varias partes del cuerpo lastimadas.

– Idiota, me quedará el hematoma en mi hermoso rostro –Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación fue detenido por el agarre de Goenji en su tobillo derecho– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Era necesario el mordisco en la ojera? –Ahora, en el suelo, con su cabello organizado y sus "joyas" caídas por la habitación– Y sí, quiero hielo

– Que idiota –Sonrió torpemente y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pequeño grumo de cobijas al frente de ese lugar, sabía quién era y algo en su corazón se alegró al verlo allí, no en el sentido cruel de sentirse extasiado por verlo tirado en el suelo por querer estar junto a él, era lindo… porque también tenía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba… y olvidándose completamente del hielo y de las latas de cerveza que iba a llevar al futón desordenado, alzó al menor y lo llevó hasta el que podría ser su cuarto, le tapó y lo dejó allí, no sin antes darse cuenta de las mejillas mojadas y sonrosadas, había llorado.

– Pobre chico –Terumi giró sobre su eje y encaró al moreno– no te fíes de su apariencia extraña, tiene sentimientos puros hacia ti

– Eso creía –Suspiró pesadamente y empujó levemente a su amigo para que este saliera de esa habitación– eso quiero creer aún, aunque no entiendo que es lo que pasa

– No creas en lo que te llegue a decir Fubuki –El rubio se quedó mirándole sin entender muy bien la razón por la cual este decía eso– Mira… Shirou no es tan blanco como aparenta ser –Alzó sus hombros y se dirigió al baño principal, eran más de las siete, llegarían tarde para la primera hora de clases… así que se tomaría su tiempo, se bañaría muy bien y desayunaría la mitad de las cosas que tenía en la nevera.

Oo°oOo°oO

Caminaron lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, no había preocupación por la cual debían pensar, en la parte sur de la preparatoria luego de un largo entrenamiento decidieron crear "una entrada secreta" que solo los jugadores de Raimon utilizarían para escaparse de Endou cuando este los buscase para un "Calentamiento exprés", ya llevaba año y medio en uso, cada uno de ellos podría afirmar que Mamoru se había cansado de buscarlos y se iba solo a su casa.

– ¿En qué clase estamos? –Terumi alzó los hombros y siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta escuchar el alboroto que había en uno de los pasillos principales– ¿algún evento importante hoy?

– No que yo recuerde –Fue allí cuando vio un revuelto cerca de su salón de clases y recordó misteriosamente que varios de sus compañeros de clases le habían tomado fotos, le habían pedido un logo, un slogan para su campaña presidencial… ¿acaso las elecciones para presidente estudiantil eran… ya?

– ¿Por qué hay pancartas con mi nombre? –Parpadeó varias veces y vio como Mizuki, su callada compañera de clase lideraba ese grupo de estudiantes, lo supo de inmediato, desde que ella un día le propuso ser su directora de campaña todo era más confuso… ¡lo había lanzado como candidato a esa estupidez de presidente estudiantil!– maldición

– ¿Desde cuándo Ichirouta quería lanzarse para eso? –Fue allí cuando Shuuya giró su cabeza y se encontró al grupo de chicas pervertidas, andrógenos y asociales de la preparatoria con papeles, camisas, gorras y cajas llenas de publicidad para el de cabello azulado– Para mí lanzarme como presidente es solo demostrar que soy popular, para ti una obligación… ¿pero Ichirouta?

– Mierda… ¡no lo sé! –Habían llegado tarde y ahora estaban en una revuelta que cada año que pasaba en Raimon generaba controversia por la manera en la cual usaban el dinero estudiantil, el presupuesto del colegio y las estrategias acosadoras que usaban para conseguir votos.

– Mizuki te llama… deberías ir –Terumi se acercó a su grupo e inició su campaña con un saludo de manos y una sonrisa– no sé porque me escogieron pero sé que daremos lo mejor, ganaremos esta campaña como sea

– ¡Diremos que Goenji es una chica! –Exclamo la más baja del grupo.

– ¡Sirve más en Ichirouta! –Gritó un moreno del grupo de Shuuya.

– ¡Shuuya viola chicas en el baño! –Terumi golpeó en la cabeza a la joven que lo había dicho.

– Tampoco cosas tan exageradas –Murmuró el dios negando varias veces con la cabeza– aunque hay que inventar cosas más creíbles para que nos crean

– No hay nada más creíble que un presidente estudiantil con una buena ayuda –Con solo escuchar la voz del chico problemático de Raimon todo el mundo calló, allí estaba Akio con los "bravucones" de cada salón, con volantes de Ichirouta, los otros dos grupos suspiraron tristemente, ¡con cualquier amenaza que hiciera Fudou esa persona votaría por su novio!

– Aunque un presidente con rostro de hombre y gran presencia es lo mejor para esta preparatoria –Giraron sus cabezas y el equipo de futbol americano junto al de baseball y bascketball se hacía junto a Shuuya.

– ¡Pero un presidente lindo es lo mejor! –Las porristas y el resto de clubes "importantes" de Raimon apoyaban al dios, los tres candidatos sonrieron nerviosamente y escucharon como otro alboroto empezaba a resonar por el mismo lugar que entraron Shuuya y Terumi momentos antes.

– ¡Y entonces Shuuya me corresponde y vamos a tener sexo desenfrenado! –Y Terumi soltó una carcajada que acompañó a las de Endou, Tsunami y Tachimukai, estos dos lo habían tomado como broma, era imposible que Shuuya le aceptara salir cuando amaba al de cabellos largos, Endou había malinterpretado todo y de seguro era obra del exceso de audífonos en sus horas libres– ¿hoy se quedan al entrenamiento verdad?

– Claro… –Murmuró al sentir tantas miradas sobre su cuerpo, giró lentamente su cabeza y vio como el moreno tenía un balón en el aire y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en su cara…

– ¡Tsunami! –Exclamó el pequeño al ver como su pareja caía noqueada por un balón con fuego– ¡Goenji!

– El tiro iba para Endou –Alzó sus hombros y se dirigió al salón de clases, golpearía a Mamoru por ser tan imprudente, hablaría con Kazemaru porque no quería que este le terminase odiando por culpa del idiota del moreno, siguió escuchando las carcajadas que daba su amigo y negó con la cabeza, no podría insultarlo ahora que estaba feliz… esperaría el momento preciso y le recordaría a Atsuya. Lo haría, sí que lo haría, porque su sed de venganza era más malévola y macabra de lo que todos sus compañeros llegasen a pensar. Aunque allí llegaba otro problema… ¿si llegaba a ser el presidente de la preparatoria ya no podría dar balonazos a diestra y siniestra?, ¿debía dar ejemplo o solo debería ser una cara linda para las portadas de las revistas en donde aparece esta prestigiosa academia?

– Oye… lo siento –Murmuró Terumi haciéndose en el puesto del lado de Shuuya– sabes que no era intencional el reírme de lo idiota y de las pocas neuronas que tiene tu novio…

– No es mi novio –Contesto con el mismo tono de voz utilizado por el otro– ¿por qué fue todo ese escándalo de menos de cinco minutos?

– Muy debajo del querer ser o no presidente escolar es un negocio rentable para los clubes del instituto –Shuuya alzó una ceja aun sin entender muy bien de lo que Terumi hablaba– ¿recuerdas que recién ganaron futbol frontera en esta preparatoria el presidente les hizo una reunión especial? –El moreno asintió con su cabeza– es que ustedes le caían bien y Haruna aceptó salir con él

– ¿Es solo conveniencia? –Terumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Es más que solo eso, de cada salón siempre hay alguien que lo desea, alguien que por derecho de popularidad lo acepta y el que obligan a lanzarse… dependiendo de quien haya quedado el mercado ilegal de Raimon puede estar bien… o puede tener sus bajas

– ¿Mercado negro? – ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando el rubio?, eso sonaba bastante extraño… ¿vendían drogas o alguna estupidez así?– Cuéntame más

– Dije ilegal… no negro… aunque de las dos maneras puede ser llamado –Miró hacia los lados y al ver que la gran mayoría de la clase seguía afuera decidió contarle– en todas las preparatorias hay un mercado ilegal… ya sabes, venden comida, ropa, trabajos, ensayos y cualquier tipo de cosas que te puedas imaginar

– ¿Y el presidente escolar se hace el idiota y no reporta el mercado ilegal? –Dudó, era extraño, él siempre había tenido contacto con sus superiores y nunca había escuchado ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Claro que no! –Suspiró pesadamente y le palmeó la espalda varias veces a su amigo– Él es el que tiene la responsabilidad de buscar proveedores, mantenerse en contacto con las otras preparatorias y fingir que nada de eso sucede

– Eso es raro… –Parpadeó varias veces procesando la información… ahora recordaba que sus compañeros de cursos mayores muchas veces le negaban ir a hacer actividades extracurriculares con ellos– así que tú también estas en esa mafia

– ¡No es mafia! Si fuera mafia los profesores no estarían dentro de este grupo –Goenji se recostó en su asiento, de cierta manera ese tipo de cosas no le importaban, pero su espíritu curioso le hacía prestarle más atención de lo necesario– es ilegal solo porque la señorita Natsumi y el consejo directivo no deben saberlo

– Eso es raro… repito –Terumi se cruzó de piernas y luego de escribir algo en un papelito lo dejó encima de la mesa de Shuuya– ¿A dónde vas?

– Yo regresaré con los sujetos que me van a hacer campaña y probablemente vaya a hablar con el profesor pervertido para solucionar el problema de Atsuya –Y sin decir más salió del aula bajo la mirada del otro, este agarró la nota y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Terumi comenzó a moverse por los pequeños y grandes grupos que se encontraban en el corredor, debía buscar a Atsuya para hablar con ese sujeto que tanto odiaba, pero su corazón todavía estaba dolido, no muy seguro del porqué… definitivamente odiaba que el piso en donde estudiaba el menor quedara casi al final de toda la preparatoria, luego de las canchas de muchos clubes, pasando por un pequeño invernadero, luego de cinco minutos de caminar entre flores y hierbas se encontraba el viejo y poco usado edificio para estudiantes que entraron después del inicio de periodo.

Chifló al ver que ya había carteles de su campaña en este lugar, la última vez que había ido… fue cuando llegó a ese lugar, los baños malolientes, los profesores menos prestigiosos y aquel indecente pervertido que lo acosó, al menos Atsuya tenía el privilegio de tener a Tachimukai como compañero de clase… él tuvo que estar solo y cuando Fudou quiso ir a ver cómo eran las clases en la preparatoria en donde estaba su novio habían iniciado el mercado negro.

– Es bueno verlo por aquí joven Afuro –Esa voz… la pervertida voz del profesor Matsumoto, viejo decrépito salió de su oficina en ese lugar– ¿puedo saber por qué se encuentra en mi territorio nuevamente?

– Se podría decir que yo soy el tutor de Atsuya Fubuki… y por su mal comportamiento usted me llamó –Dudó en seguir hablándole sin tener alguien a su lado, lo sabía por experiencia propia si estaba con ese profesor durante más de dos minutos se le lanzaba encima– así que iba a buscar a Atsuya para que podamos hablar…

– Yo solo quiero hablar con usted joven Afuro –Se acercó lentamente hasta el cuerpo del candidato a presidente y le tomó una de sus manos– sabe que su pequeño puede librarse de todos los problemas si usted cumple cierto tipo de cosas que quiero

– Profesor… no sabe cuánto me repugna –Murmuró intentando zafarse del agarre que este tenía– el problema del mal comportamiento de Atsuya se ha de arreglar con el director Raimon y no con su necesidad sexual

Y fue allí cuando sintió que su cuerpo cayó secamente al suelo y encima de este el gordo y pesado cuerpo del profesor que por segunda vez intentaba violarlo, negó con su cabeza y de su garganta se escapó un grito de terror. Su mente se puso en blanco y cuando forcejeaba todo se volvía más complicado de sobrellevar… al menos de esa manera su asqueroso profesor dejaría de molestar a Atsuya.

– ¿Acaso acosa a mi tutor profesor Matsumoto? –El rubio abrió sus ojos llorosos y rogó internamente para que su "pareja" le salvara– creo que usted debería hablar con él de mi actitud y no intentarlo violar en un pasillo concurrido por los alumnos

– Joven Atsuya… –Sonrió maléficamente y se levantó atrayendo consigo el cuerpo del mayor– ¿desea usted este pedazo de escoria humana?... ¿quiere tener a este perdedor en su vida?, por mí está bien… pero recuerde que si lo vuelvo a ver en este lugar no dejaré que salga de aquí sano y salvo

– Eso no me interesa profesor… él es solo el sujeto que me da techo y comida –El mayor sonrió y lanzó el cuerpo de Terumi en dirección al lugar en donde estaba el Fubuki, se despidió con su mano y entró nuevamente a su oficina, era la segunda vez que alguien le frustraba su necesidad sexual… Terumi Afuro en algún momento sería suyo.

– ¿Estas bien Afuro? –No sabía que hacer… el chico seguro de mirada confiada estaba reducido a un adolescente con un rostro pálido y sus manos apretadas, le levantó y sin darse cuenta terminaron debajo de uno de los árboles del invernadero, le movió hasta terminar cansado y no supo que más hacer, ese no era el Terumi por el cual estaba sufriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola (?) aquí yo con este fic~ bueno, este y el cap seis son una fase depresiva de Terumi y los demás personajes~ pero en el siete se darán cuenta de porque X'D a veces después de la depresión llega la felicidad (?)

espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto**

_Caída tras caída._

Varios murmullos resonaban en el aula, Terumi Afuro no había llegado a clase, ¿tan extraño era?, en realidad si, esa era la asignatura favorita del adolescente, así que Endou y Shuuya amablemente se ofrecieron para salir a buscarlo, la profesora Yamada quería asesinar a su clase solo porque no estaba el rubio que hacía que sus clases fueran importantes e interesantes. Además la docente no iba a negarlo, ¿Quién no iba a extrañar a semejante hermosura en su clase?... desearía muy internamente ser nuevamente una adolescente para poder abrirse paso en la vida de este y acosarlo como tanto deseaba.

Salieron rápidamente del salón de clases y buscaron en los pisos de ese edificio, sin embargo no lo encontraban, Goenji no se preocupó, en realidad tenía el presentimiento de saber que se encontraba con Atsuya así que se detuvo en el final de las escaleras y se sentó allí, Endou le observó varios segundos y le sonrió.

– ¿Sucede algo Shuuya? –Este negó y le sonrió– ¿Terumi se encuentra bien?

– Debe estar solucionando las cosas con Atsuya… ellos tienen algo y discutieron tontamente anoche –Mamoru asintió y se arrodilló para quedar en frente– es curioso porque se quieren y no están juntos… eso es raro –Y sonrió bobamente al darse cuenta que alrededor de ese día había dicho esa palabra varias veces.

– ¿Nosotros que somos? –Preguntó de manera tosca, contradiciendo terriblemente la personalidad que el día anterior había mostrado– no sé si decirte novio o pareja… o amante nocturno

– ¿Amigo? –Mamoru alzó una ceja y puso sus manos en las rodillas del otro– ¿amante nocturno?

– Me parece bien –Y sin decir más le dio un leve beso en las mejillas, Shuuya le guiñó un ojo y acercó sus labios nuevamente, esta vez… por primera vez en mucho tiempo daba un beso de una manera tierna y especial.

Unieron sus labios en un lento y rítmico baile, sumergidos totalmente en los sentimientos que afloraban dentro de su pecho, la sensación era inigualable, el moreno estando encima de él le aprisionaba de una manera confortable, le daba calor… y no de ese tipo de calor del que Terumi le hablaba, le abrazaba cariñosamente, sentía protección y seguridad. Mamoru le mordió el labio inferior suavemente y él sabiendo que era lo que seguía abrió la boca rápidamente y degusto cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del otro, le tallaban los bordes de las escaleras pero eso no le importaba, Shuuya abrió por varios segundos sus ojos y al ver el rostro de su "amante nocturno" se abrazó más a él, esas mejillas supremamente rojas y del borde de sus cerrados ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas. En definitiva Endou Mamoru lo amaba con demasía.

– ¿Quieres salir esta tarde conmigo? –Preguntó levantándose del cuerpo de su compañero y le ayudó a ponerse de pie– Ya sé que estas ocupado con tu campaña para presidente… y que parezco un acosador contigo… y sé que en serio querías matarme cuando me escuchaste hablar con Tsunami y Tachimukai… y sé que soy el idiota de esta relación… pero eres un chico demasiado importante para mí y no sé qué pienses tú de mí… pero

– Deja de decir tonterías –Murmuró tomándole de la mano– vamos a buscar a Terumi por el camino desolado hacia el edificio viejo…

– Vamos más bien al baño y ya sabes… –Le guiñó y comenzó a reírse de una manera demasiado escandalosa cuando Shuuya abrió los ojos de par en par y negó con su cabeza– bueno, bueno… vamos a buscarlo si me tomas de la mano todo el camino

– Sí que eres cursi Endou –Aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas le tomó nuevamente de la mano y comenzó a caminar con él lentamente bajo la mirada de un espectador que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente por un amor que nunca iba a ser correspondido.

¿Desde cuándo Shuuya Goenji salía con Endou?... los había escuchado hablar mientras se dirigía al baño y los vio besándose en las escaleras, ese sentimiento era correspondido y él nunca se lo había dicho. No podía confiar en esa persona que le veía sufrir y luego disfrutaba con la persona a la que alguna vez amó.

Dudó en bajar las escaleras pero al intentar subirlas tropezó y cayó sentado en el último escalón, los dos, Mamoru y Shuuya voltearon a mirar y al ver al de cabello largo en el suelo cada uno reaccionó de una manera totalmente diferente a la que se esperaba… Endou corrió para ayudarlo a levantar, le miró preocupado al verle llorando, en ese momento todo era confuso para el menor. ¿Por qué los tenía que haber visto?

– ¿Estas bien Kazemaru? –Le alzó su rostro y no pudo evitar abrazarlo– No llores… no sé porque lo haces pero no lo hagas, te ves muy feo

– ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Shuuya a solas un segundo por favor? –El portero aun dudando asintió y se alejó rápidamente para que estos dos pudieran conversar– Goenji… iré a buscar a Afuro en el invernadero tu demórate lo que sea necesario…

El moreno tragó saliva, lo sabía, Kazemaru lo sabía y lo iba a odiar el resto de su vida por estar saliendo con Endou, se acercó a paso lente hasta quedar en frente suyo y no dijo nada… cerró los ojos y esperó a que el más bajo articulara palabra, sin embargo, en vez de escuchar un sollozo alguno o una maldición sintió como su mejilla era golpeada por un puño que le mandó al suelo en menos de dos segundos, lo merecía, sí que se lo merecía.

– ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado Goenji! –Exclamó tirándose encima suyo– ¡sabes que aun amo a Mamoru y tú te besas con él en las escaleras! , ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?, ¿ibas a esperar a tener sexo con él para contarme?

– No es lo que parece Kazemaru… – ¿No es lo que parece?, se maldijo por dentro al decir esa excusa tan patética, era obvio que si era lo que parecía… ¡se besaba con el primer amor de su mejor amigo!, si fueran mujeres obviamente él sería una completa perra al engañar a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Si es lo que parece idiota! –Nuevamente sus orbes comenzaron a dilatarse y tuvo que cerrarlos para no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de estos– ¿Por qué Shuuya? Tú no entiendes que es sufrir por amor y aun así cuando fingiste entenderme salías con Endou

– ¡Si lo entiendo maldito idiota! –Lo tomó de los hombros y le movió varias veces– por eso es que decidí darme una oportunidad con Mamoru… has tú lo mismo, por algo ahora quieres acostarte con Fudou, ¿no es así?

Ichirouta se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más… en definitiva para Shuuya los momentos más impactantes de su vida pasaban en menos de un minuto y el ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó en el suelo hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases, limpió sus lágrimas, se levantó del suelo y fue camino al invernadero. No iba a dejar a Endou esperándolo más tiempo. No iba a votarlo a la basura.

IxR – IxR – IxR

Y al ver cada una de las pancartas con la escena que había tenido por la mañana supo que su vida política estaba en el suelo, ¿Quién le había fotografiado estando él encima de Shuuya intentando golpearlo?, además… nadie entendía porque él había hecho eso, ¡nadie entendía que su mejor amigo le había quitado su primer y único amor!, sin embargo, si eran capaces de poner en esas inmundas pancartas, panfletos y por medio del celular esa imagen…

"_Si necesitas llegar a los golpes para ganar… quizás ni siquiera debas estar participando"_

Ahora la víctima sería Goenji, maldijo por lo bajo, él siempre se llevaba lo mejor, era el goleador estrella, también era un buen defensa, le obligaron a participar en una carrera de atletismo y había ganado, ¡le había ganado!, en definitiva al destino le encantaba abofetearlo de todas las maneras que pudiera encontrar y esa foto era una de las tantas nuevas maneras que se usarían para humillarlo más.

Sintió que le abrazaban por las espalda y le toqueteaban el trasero "disimuladamente", negó la cabeza al saber que era Fudou, así que correspondió el agarre y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro, al menos estaba su intento de pareja ayudándole.

– ¿Por qué la discusión cerca a las escaleras del cuarto piso? –Dudó en responderle la verdad, no podía decirle que estaba preguntándole a punta de puños por qué ahora estaba saliendo con Endou, no podía llegar a ese extremo de sinceridad– ¿necesitas que meta mis manos en esta obra de teatro para que dé un giro inesperado?

– No lo sé… –Vaciló, dudó y negó varias veces, sin embargo, al ver la situación como estaba, más de un cuarto de preparatoria observándole con resentimiento y el resto sin importarle lo que había ocurrido suspiró pesadamente y se rio de una manera tan macabramente tierna que Akio solo pudo agradecer que su nuevo novio tenía un espíritu oculto dentro de si– Me parece bien Fudou

– Pero debes darme un poco de amor al menos –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano– ¿vas a mi casa esta tarde o nos toqueteamos un poco a la salida de clase?

– ¿Y si hacemos las dos cosas en vez de solo una? –El de cabello castaño calló y sacó su lengua mostrándole el nuevo piercing que tenía.

– Quizás será más interesante besarme con esto –Los dos sonrieron torpemente y siguieron su camino bajo la mirada de muchos estudiantes, ya no eran extrañas las relaciones de parejas del mismo sexo, pero la libertan que tenían este par a la hora de demostrar su amor lograba el odio de los japoneses conservadores y el éxtasis de las Fujoshis hormonales que tenía Raimon en su población estudiantil.

(o.o)

En el invernadero se encontraban cuatro estudiantes hablando de temas banales y también circunstanciales, llevaban allí más de la mitad de la jornada académica y probablemente sus docentes ni se habían dado cuenta de la falta de estos a clase, quizás Raimon era una institución muy bien nombrada, sin embargo, habían clases… en las que sencillamente se podía dormir y el docente solo tomaba lista.

– Así que fuiste tú el que hizo las bromas de los lavabos en los baños –Atsuya asintió Triunfante– ¿Cuánto te demoraste preparando todo?

– No mucho –Alzó sus hombros y les sonrió– aunque ustedes vean a Tachimukai como una pequeña alma de dios, una oveja buena del rebaño del pastor… él está igual de loco que yo, es por eso que es mi mejor amigo

– ¿Mejor amigo? –Preguntó Goenji alzando una de sus cejas– no lo conoces desde hace más de dos meses Fubuki

– Mentira… no sé porque pero lo tenía en Facebook y él desde hace más de un año Yuuki sabe que soy el hermano no muerto de Shirou –Haciendo varios movimientos con su mano le restó importancia al tema– ahora tu pelo liso –murmuró señalando a Shuuya con su pulgar– ¿algo absurdo que quieras comentarnos?

– Yuuka me pinta las uñas de colores y ahora que tengo el cabello liso me hace trenzas y varios peinados para ella cumplir su sueño de ser estilista –El dios solo pudo soltar una carcajada bastante sonora mientras que los otros dos aun no podían visualizar a Goenji con ese tipo de cosas en su cabeza– ¡no te rías intento de dios frustrado!

– ¡Cállate delantero con problemas emocionales! –Contestó con un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

– Andrógeno que acosan en las calles –Alegó guiñándole el ojo varias veces.

– Intento de activo mal planeado –Sin decir más estos dos soltaron una pequeña risita que ni siquiera ellos podían interpretar. ¿quizás la tensión sexual ya era inexistente y por eso podían hacer bromas respecto a ese tema que probablemente considerarían como tabú el resto de sus vidas?– Sabes Shuuya… quizás por tratarte tan mal es que te quiero tanto

– Probablemente por esa razón nuestra amistad es tan sólida –Endou les escuchó atentamente, atando clavos sueltos en su cabeza, quizás podía parecer un idiota y tal vez lo fuera, pero, el no dejaba escapar cualquier tema que se tratase de la persona que le traía locamente enamorado.

– ¿Entonces porque la amistad con Kazemaru se veía tan importante para ti? –Pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio– porque casi siempre cada amistad se define por algo que las demás no tienen, si ustedes se llevan bien y se toleran es por la manera en la cual se tratan, el cariño que le tienes a Ichirouta es distinto al que le tienes a Terumi, quizás con Kazemaru hay confianza u alguna otra virtud

– Con él… –Dudó pensando en una razón aparte del innegable amor que sentía por él– Endou… una amistad tiene ese toque que acabaste de decir, sin embargo, es más divertido no saber porque te la pasas siempre al lado de una persona, quizás son las bromas, la manera de pensar, de actuar, o solamente puede ser el cariño que le tienes al otro lo que cultiva esas raíces que pretendes que nunca se lleguen a dañar

– ¿Así que tu querías a Ichirouta? –Cuestionó con sus brazos cruzados– ¿Por qué Ichirouta es tan especial para ti?

– Quizás es porque lo amo –Respondió sonriente, auto insultándose mentalmente por lo que le había dicho al moreno– un amor fraternal, yo a Kazemaru lo veo como un hermano menor al cual debo defender, el que siempre se mete en problemas y soy yo el que lo rescato de la torre… si fuera una mujer sería la princesa de mi vida, pero esa es Yuuka, así que ese idiota es mi mejor amigo, no tengo otro nombre con el que pueda llamar el sentimiento y la relación que tengo con el

Afuro le palmeó varias veces la espalda sintiendo compasión del moreno, de una u otra manera las constelaciones, los calendarios mayas, aztecas o cualquier fuera que rigiera al mundo predestinaba a Shuuya Goenji para estar en la Friendzone del poseedor de orbes almendras.

(o.o)

Ichirouta Kazemaru siempre había sido un estudiante bastante racional que no se dejaba llevar mucho por las supersticiones o creencias populares que probablemente el resto de sus compañeros si, tenía ante esos temas una postura que solo los denominaba como idiotas sin sentido común, sin embargo, hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales cada pensamiento que tenía se iba al carajo, su horóscopo tenía la razón "sorpresas maravillosas llegarán a tu vida", aunque si había tenido bastantes sorpresas ninguna de estas habían sido maravillosas, no había nada de lindo el ver al mejor amigo besándose con alguien más… eso lo tenía muy claro, quizás el creer o al menos tener en cuenta esas banalidades le ayudarían en su vida diaria y pensando en eso le robó una galleta china a uno de sus compañeros de clase, esté solo le vio raro sin decirle nada más; rompió el objeto que tenía en sus manos y sacó el pequeño papelito para verlo.

– Volverá alguien importante a tu vida –Leyó en voz alta esperando que quizás la ayuda llegara del cielo, aunque sabía muy bien que ese tipo de tonterías solo ocurrían en su imaginación y en las novelas que Terumi hace años se dedicaba a ver en su casa– quizás para mí las supersticiones no valen

Y prefiriendo dar un paseo matutino por su preparatoria se salió de su salón de clases e inició un pequeño recorrido que terminaría siendo de más de dos horas. Le incomodaba el simple hecho de saber que Shuuya Goenji estuviera saliendo con Endou, aún se preguntaba en donde habían quedado esas promesas de mejores amigos… esos momentos juntos… quizás el estar con otra persona había logrado que el moreno dejase en un segundo plano esos años de amistad con el de cabellos cortos, aun no entendía si estaba bien el estar molesto con Goenji, quizás a él también le gustaba el portero y no le había dicho por temor a perder su amistad, o quizás ya tenían una relación y no le había contado por no hacerlo sentir mal, sin saber muy bien la razón no tenía oportunidad de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, ahora no podía hablar con él, no luego de la incómoda escena que le había formado en las escaleras del segundo piso, tal vez el destino le tenía encomendada una vida llena de amoríos sin un buen final, de una u otra manera eso había podido influenciar en la física y el equilibro de su cuerpo, quizás por eso ahora se encontraba en la Friendzone de Endou Mamoru y Shuuya Goenji era la pareja de él. Si le preguntaban cómo definiría su vida, quizás el diría que era un caos con el que algún estúpido dios del cielo o del inframundo se podía divertir. Sintió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón esa vibración incómoda que avisaba de una llamada entrante, lo sacó de este lugar y se tensó al ver un número desconocido, detestaba contestarle a números que no tenía identificados, sin embargo, nuevamente, esa extraña y tediosa sensación que va por encima de lo humano le obligó a contestar.

– ¿Diga? –Murmuro recostándose en uno de los árboles cercanos a la entrada principal– Hablas con Kazemaru

– Hey Kaze… –Dijo la voz aún desconocida para el ex-velocista– ¿estás en Raimon?

– Esto… –No sabía si podía preguntarle al extraño quien era o podía sencillamente colgar y hacerse el idiota– ¿Quién eres?

– Hiroto –Contestó el de cabellos rojos negando con la cabeza– recuerdas que semanas atrás te comenté que había tenido un problema en Seúl y que lo más probable es que regresaría a Japón en los siguientes meses… por favor… dime que aún lo recuerdas

– Si lo recuerdo –Suspiró pesadamente alejándose un poco de ese condenado aparato– y me pareció extraño que no llegaras a los días, en realidad creí que era una de tus típicas discusiones con Midorikawa… en donde él te pedía perdón y tú olvidabas todo

– Esta vez no Kazemaru –Alegó con un tono de molestia– quiero volver a manera mi vida yo, sin preocupaciones y con toda la libertad que siempre he querido tener… es por eso que he regresado a Japón…. Y es por eso que justo ahora, en este preciso momento veo que tienes una cara de idiota, que te encuentras recostado debajo de un árbol y estas muy molesto por alguna razón que yo aún desconozco

– Ahora sé que me estas espiando Kiyama Hiroto –Espetó mirando fijamente cada uno de los lugares en donde este podría estar– maldito alienígena me estas acosando

– No te creas tanto andrógeno de cabello corto –Dijo para que varios segundos después comenzara a sonar un pitido en la llamada– te veo a la salida Ichirouta… el saldo está a punto de acabarse

– ¡Hey Kiyama! –Exclamó con su ceño fruncido– ¡Hey! –Negó con su cabeza y al ver que la llamada se había cortado nuevamente guardo su celular en el bolsillo– así que esta es la maravillosa experiencia que voy a tener hoy…

Nuevamente se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol, estaba ansioso al saber que volvería a ver al alienígena de cabello rojo, otra vez podría tener la posibilidad de hablar con él y aunque todo le pareciera bastante bizarro, estaba seguro de una cosa. Ese día sumando la maravillosa noticia que había acabado de recibir, había sido uno de los más extraños de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola~~ Aqui Pau-Chan con una continuación que debería haber subido hace ya tiempo XDuuu

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen esta cosa tan rara... gracias a Lithiriel, mime-kaze, a Lexington ;^; que fueron tan gonis de ponerme un review en el cap anterior~

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto**

El no poder tener sexo...

Oo°oOo°oO

Mi cuerpo se encontraba reposando tranquilamente sobre el verde prado de la parte trasera de Raimon, ya llevaba más de tres meses sin capar clases, generalmente lo hacía con Kazemaru, casi siempre cuando este se sacaba una nota alta en algún examen bimestral o cuando Endou… sin querer le rechazaba nuevamente, era una extraña reunión en la cual veíamos anime en el portátil del idiota del que me enamoré, o leíamos algún manga o cualquier revista de soccer que comprábamos ese día por la mañana, esa en realidad era una de las cosas más geniales que llegaba a hacer con Ichirouta, con él mi estupidez salía a flote, con él no tenía duda alguna en reírme a carcajadas, quizás… él es el único que conocerá esa faceta desconocida para tantos. Y aunque para mí, muy internamente este pequeño lugar fuera el santuario de reuniones con el que alguna vez pude denominar mi mejor amigo, me encuentro con Endou aquí, justo ahora comiendo dangos y golosinas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, los refrescos que habíamos comprado en las máquinas del colegio… el silencio reinaba entre los dos, ¿Qué le podía preguntar que anteriormente no le hubiese preguntado?, sonará cruel, pero a mí no me interesa la vida del Dj y portero al que llamo novio, aún no le tengo tanta confianza, aun no sé si contarle cosas que solo cierto asexual sabe, son años de amor reducidos a menos de dos semanas de noviazgo, no es lo mismo y nunca lo será. Sin embargo, si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedo vivir en los recuerdos y mi horóscopo lo dijo… debía pasar la página.

Mi aburrida mirada chocó con los ojos achocolatados del moreno, ¿por qué tenía esa mirada perdida y esa sonrisa estúpida?, ¿acaso nuevamente pensaba decirme chorradas?... "Mi amor por ti quema como mil soles"…

Un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo al ver la manera tan siniestra en la que el moreno me observaba, esperé una respuesta y justo cuando este abrió la boca y yo pensé que por fin mostraría rastro de neurona alguna, nada salió de esta, ni un sonido, ni siquiera un suspiro.

Nada.

En definitiva, Endou Mamoru era un misterio que tardaría mucho en descifrar por completo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunté tapándome los ojos con mi antebrazo derecho, siempre he detestado que el sol me caiga en los ojos y hoy, el sol resplandecía más que otros días– te noto algo extraño

– ¿Quieres saberlo? –Aun con más de medio rostro oculto asentí y esperé una respuesta que tampoco llegó, Mamoru, debía saber muy bien la poca paciencia que tenía no debería esperar mucho para contestarme. Y luego de suspirar pesadamente este se sienta en mi cintura– quiero acostarme contigo, aquí y ahora

– ¿No crees que lo estaríamos haciendo como perros en celo en el patio de su casa? –Titubeé segundos después de ello, no sabía que Endou era ese tipo de personas que en un momento de soledad se tiraba sobre la pera indefensa, presa que era yo y presa que de cierta manera, quería ser comida por el león.

– No creo que la mirada llena de pasión que tienes se esté oponiendo a esto –Mierda, ¿acaso hasta mis orbes demuestran lo pervertido que soy?, negué con la cabeza y dejé que en mis labios se formara una sonrisa socarrona.

– Este es mi lugar feliz… así que no quiero profanarlo con pasión y lujuria –Murmuré dubitativo al ver la intensa mirada que el capitán del equipo me dedicaba– ¿quieres hacerlo aquí y ahora?

– Quiero hacerlo en los baños del edificio –Contestó Mamoru sorprendiéndome con demasía, ¿desde cuando este era de ese tipo de personas pervertidas?, en menos de tres segundos Endou se había levantado y con una leve mirada me indicó prácticamente que debía seguirlo sin embargo al ver como Terumi me saludaba con su mano logró detenerme.

– ¿Vamos a la cafetería a robarnos los postres de los del primer año? –Como siempre mi querido amigo haciendo invitaciones que no podía negar– ¿quieres?

– Hoy no –Niego con la cabeza para luego sobarme mi abdomen– debo ir al baño

– No era necesario que me explicaras la razón –Protestó con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, sin embargo, me palmeó los hombros y se dirigió a dicho lugar, mientras que yo… por primera vez tenía miedo de ir al baño.

Y me marcho con un paso bastante ligero antes que Terumi intente convencerme nuevamente. Sigo a Endou por un par de pasillos, viendo detenidamente como en muchos salones de clases estaban repasando en los tableros y justo cuando veo el baño de hombres mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, las dudas albergaban cada fibra de mi ser, tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta y es allí cuando encuentro a Mamoru apoyado en una de las paredes del baño, esperando atentamente cada una de las reacciones que voy a tener. Fingiendo una serenidad que en este preciso momento no siento, me acerco al primer lavabo que veo y abro el gripo para mojarme la cara.

No podía demostrarle mis nervios, mi necesidad o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera haciéndole daño a mi cabeza.

– Shuuya… ¿a qué estás jugando?

¿Jugando?, con una toalla de papel me limpio el rostro y pienso que respuesta debo darle, ¿acaso quiere que me le tire encima y tengamos sexo en el baño?, quizás… esa es la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí, sin embargo, no sé qué contestarle… aun.

– Goenji –Insiste en un tono más serio.

– ¿Te parece que estoy jugando? –Pregunto mirando sus achocolatados orbes a través del espejo, aquellos pozos… que si no espiaba con precaución lograrían hundirme.

– Si no estuvieras jugando, aceptarías nuestra relación en Facebook –Y es por eso que muchas veces dudo por qué estoy con Mamoru, ¿en serio Endou era de ese tipo de personas?, negué varias veces con la cabeza y le guiñé un ojo… solo eso bastó para hacerlo sonrojar.

– Deja de decir tantas banalidades Mamoru –Suspiré y pensé en que responderle, da un paso hacia mi sobresaltándome, lo que provoca que me recueste en el mesón, razón por la que el moreno alza una ceja y calla una risa que intentaba escapársele de sus labios.

– Pareces un minino atrapado Shuuya –Murmuró posando sus manos a los costados de mi cuerpo– y sabes que yo quiero mimarte

– Deja de decir estupideces –Murmuro y sin más sus labios chocan torpemente con los míos, en un intento de callarme… que termina funcionando bastante, cada beso con Endou expresaba situaciones o diferentes emociones que él tenía, a veces, con una mano sujetando mi cabello me besaba tan delicadamente que parecían caricias… pero en esta ocasión toda la tensión, pasión y deseo que tenía los demostraba su pudor alguno.

Sus manos me tomaron de la cadera y en un rápido movimiento estaba sentado en el mesón de los lavabos, siendo mi clavícula la principal víctima de ese ajetreo, los labios de Mamoru llegaron a ella y en menos de un minuto mis mejillas ya estaban con un tono carmín y de mi boca salían quejidos bastantes penosos…

Y sin darme cuenta mis manos colaboraban en la laboriosa función de quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa al moreno.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi camisa estaba en el suelo junto a otras prendas de mi amante, ya no podía acallar mis gemidos y las manos de Endou recorriendo todo mi cuerpo en realidad no ayudaban mucho

No podía detenerlo y extrañamente tampoco quería hacerlo, sabía lo que iba a suceder y no me estaba negando, ¿Dónde mi quedaba devoto amor hacia el de cabellos azules?... no debía mirarle los ojos a Mamoru, sabía que iba a quedar hechizados por ellos.

– Mírame –Murmuró el moreno cuando bajó a ese punto tan delicado de mi pecho, depositando su lengua en _ellos_, los sujetó entre los labios, apretando, rozando, succionándolos como si de un dulce se tratase. No puedo culparme a mí, culparé a mi cuerpo por este momento tan incómodo en mi vida. Y antes de dejar escapar los gemidos que tengo en mi garganta me los trago, es incómodo estar en una posición tan comprometedora en un lugar tan público.

Estoy siguiendo la necesidad de mi cuerpo, ya que este es un completo pervertido desde ese "encuentro inesperado" con Terumi.

No es que yo en realidad quisiera tener sexo en los baños…

No…

¿Verdad?

– Shuuya, no te limites… gime como siempre has querido hacerlo –Y nuevamente una de esas sonrisas tan perturbadoras salía de sus labios, temblé– ¿acaso quieres jugar?... picarón

– No Mamoru –Y en un intento de salir bien librado de esa situación terminé por resbalarme y quedar debajo del moreno– ¡quítate maldito pervertido!

– No lo haré, debemos seguir el intento de juego que hemos provocado pequeño delantero estrella –Mordisqueó mi oreja en un intento de distraerme, sin embargo, fue bastante obvio el hecho de sentirlo en mi entrepierna… la cual tiene a _ese traicionero_ despierto y con ganas de disfrutar.

Y fue en ese descuido, en ese momento en el que abrí la boca… un gemido salió de esta, y nuevamente llegaban a mí las dos discusiones más estresantes que podré tener alrededor de mi vida, ¿hacerle caso a mi cerebro que pedía salir corriendo de allí?, ¿o dejar que mi cuerpo disfrutase un buen rato con el portero?

– Debes aceptar que quieres Shuuya de Endou –Y luego de hacer ese comentario sin gracia dejó caer sus pantalones junto a los míos al suelo, ya sabía lo que venía aunque aún no estuviera preparado para ello.

(¸.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

Y llega un punto en el que el destino termina jugándole una gran broma a una de las personas más nobles de toda una ciudad, Mamoru con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas supo que ese iba a hacer el día más glorioso de su vida, nuevamente atrapó los labios del deportista y los sumió a un beso pasional y necesitado de deseo, tomó sus manos lentamente, se las acarició con leves y delicados círculos. Ese Shuuya sí que era maravilloso, su piel, cada una de las fibras de su ser le hacían _emocionarse_.

Sonrió torpemente cuando nuevamente su mano terminó en la parte baja del menor… ¡estaba soñando!, por fin podría cumplir esa fantasía sexual de hacerlo en un baño. De repente unos rápidos pasos le hicieron sonrojarse mucho más ¿acaso alguien se estaba acercando?, ¡eran los baños de los de tercero, nadie, absolutamente nadie los utilizaba!, negó varias veces sumamente molesto y antes de volver a recapitular lo que estaba haciendo oyó las voces detrás de la puerta, el golpeador estrella palideció, le pegó un puño en el hombro al portero y a empujones le hizo entrar a un cubículo del baño.

– ¡Tachi, debemos esperar! –Murmuró en un tono bastante alto cierto moreno de cabellos rosas– debemos ir a clases, el tercer bloque ya casi va a empezar

– Quiero sexo aquí y ahora –Dijo secamente– y si no quieres que grite en el patio que deseo que me folles debes empezar a hacerlo en este preciso instante –De momento en "esa pequeña caja de metal" dos miradas oscuras se miraron fijamente, una demostrando clara frustración y molestia ¿cómo es que les habían interrumpido su momento de placer? Y la otra, completamente aliviada le agradecía a todos los seres pervertidos del demonio su salvación.

Nadie emitió palabra alguna tras las palabras pronunciadas por el inocente portero suplente de Raimon, pero tanto como el intento de Dj y el delantero estrella supieron que iban a ser espectadores tácitos de un encuentro sexual entre dos de sus amigos.

En definitiva la vida era una mismísima mierda.

Pasaban los minutos y los jadeos eran cada vez más audibles. Y nuevamente silencio, pero ellos ya sabían seguramente lo que seguiría. Un gemido de dolor les atravesó los tímpanos y se insertó en el lugar más recóndito de su pobre ser.

Un golpe. Otro golpe.

¿Acaso ya lo estaban haciendo?

El moreno menor sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a vestirse, no podía seguir en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo, ya no miraría a los ojos a sus amigos, para el sexo eran las personas más empalagosas de este mundo, ¿Cuántos te amo eran necesarios antes del acto sexual?, Jousuke no ganaba diciéndole que era el amor de su vida o que _era su putita_, Yuuki comprendería la situación y se dejaría tratar así, además, por más que lo negara el pequeño porterito debería tener su lado más pervertido sin demostrar. Lado oscuro que sacaba en los baños junto al surfista.

¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de ese tipo de cosas?, ¿podría decirse que él era el asocial del equipo?

Maldita sea. ¡Debía dejar de preguntarse cosas tan estúpidas!

Y fue en ese preciso momento que un largo y profundo gemido inundó la habitación… Lo supo, lo supieron los dos al verse a los ojos, habían acabado y pronto saldrían de ese baño y luego ellos podrían salir también. Todo seguiría siendo igual, cada quien con sus dificultades propias y sus anhelos, fingiría no saber lo que hacían en la escuela y seguiría lanzándole balones a todo aquel que se encontrara deprimido.

(¸.•´(¸. ¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

No iba a decir que estaba completamente feliz y que ya había arreglado las cosas con el menor de cabellos anaranjados porque en realidad no era así, quizás el encontrarse en un momento de debilidad como el que tuvo con su maldito profesor pervertido le habían ayudado a mostrarse como un ser bastante débil y con necesidad a que alguien le tuviese pesar, lástima… sabiendo que en realidad hasta cierto punto era todo lo contrario, solo debía esperar el momento perfecto para mostrarle al señor Raimon la clase de escoria que tenía como docentes en ese recinto sagrado del conocimiento.

Quizás habían charlado de lo más normal al encontrarse con más personas a su lado, pero, al encontrarse en silencio el uno frente al otro, en una habitación sin compañía…

– ¡No soporto estar en la misma habitación contigo! –Exclamó el menor lanzándole una almohada directamente a la cara del otro– ¿por qué no puedes odiarme?

– Te aseguro que hay alguien más y por esa razón dijiste esas cosas hirientes la noche pasada –Atsuya se tensó y le lanzó otra almohada– ¡deja de tirarme cosas a mi hermoso rostro!

– ¡Entonces deja de decir tantas tonterías! –Murmuró algo molesto, no podía decirle la mala persona que era Shirou, aunque fuera tan odioso con él seguía siendo su hermano– Eso… eso lo dije porque era lo que pensaba

– Sé que sabes que soy un depravado, eso no se lo niego a nadie, ¡pero le decías eso a alguien más! –Le tiró de vuelta el cojín que le había lanzado, logrando hacerle caer de cara contra el suelo– No me puedes mentir, Atsuya Fubuki, le estabas diciendo eso a alguien más y como soy un gran acosador revisé las llamadas de tu celular y supe que hablabas con Shirou en ese momento

– ¿Y si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas? –Dudó el menor al sentirse en un callejón sin salida, al no tener oportunidad alguna de mentirle con la primera estupidez que se le ocurriese– has quebrado mi privacidad

– Y tu quebraste la mía al entrar en esta casa –Silencio, nuevamente silencio, Terumi levantándose del sillón se le tiró encima y le dio un beso en su mejilla– no sé si me creerás o no pero eres la persona más importante de mi vida

– ¿Cómo voy a serlo si ni siquiera me conoces de toda la vida? –Preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

– No es necesario estar contigo desde pequeño si tengo la certeza de que voy a estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti –Atsuya le tomó de la mano delicadamente y espero que de sus labios saliera algo más eso nunca sucedió…– en algún momento me refería a ti con una frase que se vino a mi mente en pesar en ti y en Shirou

– Cuenta pervertido –Murmuró expectativo.

– No puedes comparar lo hermoso del mal con lo malévolo del bien –Sonrió torpemente y bajó su mirada– si el mal hace algo que convierta su oscuridad en la luz de alguien más llega a ser el eje de ese, su vida y su propia felicidad… sin embargo, cuando la luz deja de ser reflejada, se opaca y prefiere oscurecerse para notarse más deja de ser bella

– Yo… –La entendía, comprendía a la perfección cada una de las palabras que sus labios habían soltado y se sentía tan ligero, tan volátil que solo pudo girarse y abrazar posesivamente a Terumi– deja de decir tantas cursilerías y más bien ayúdame con mi trabajo de geografía

– Solo te ayudaré si me besas –Murmuró sonriéndole cálidamente y en menos de diez segundos unos pequeños labios se unían a los suyos en una cálida danza llena de sentimientos, podían ser demasiado cursis, romanticones hasta tachar el lado empalagoso de todo ello, pero aun así era imposible no serlo ante esos orbes que les hipnotizaban. Aun sabían que el tiempo les podía dañar la relación, estar tan poco tiempo con "ese alguien especial" o quizás el no conocerlo de la manera en la cual quisiera era un duda que diariamente les atormentaría sus pensamientos, pero si de algo estaban completamente seguros era de la seguridad con la que sostenían sus manos en una tarde de regocijo, la protección y calidez que se transmitían en momentos tan banales como ese les decían íntimamente que quizás esa persona si era la indicada.

Atsuya le sonrió cálidamente y le tomo varios mechones rebeldes hasta lograr hacer una trenza muy mal hecha. Pero algo en su interior le hizo estremecer mucho más que aquellas caricias que su cuerpo recibía con tanta dedicación, sintió algo extraño, esa sensación de frio que se tiene cuando una puerta es abierta en invierno, no sabía que esperar de aquel perturbador presentimiento que le hizo estremecer. ¿Acaso un poco de felicidad conlleva a una tristeza inmensa?


End file.
